Letters from the past
by Sandy1983
Summary: Sorta AU, where Elena moves with her family to Mystic Falls and into the old Salvatore manor, it was never demolished in my story . There, she finds some old letters written by a mysterious man named..you guessed it: Damon Salvatore... ON HIATUS! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

Letters from the past

Elena gawked up at the enormous house in front of her. It couldn't even be called a house. It was a mansion! Her home from now on. "Elena, close your mouth. You're catching flies," her father Grayson joked at her expression.

The Gilbert family was moving here today. Grayson Gilbert managed to get a highly paid job at the Mystic Falls Hospital. And since he didn't want to commute for hours every day, he decided it would be best to move here from Atlanta. Elena missed the city already. It was too quiet here. Though she didn't see too much of this small town yet. Grayson arranged everything for the move from Atlanta. This was why she was seeing her new home for the first time now. The moving company had already arranged for their stuff to be here when they arrived, so all they really had to do now was go in en look around.

Elena trudged up the steps to the front door en peeked inside. From the inside it was just as big, as from the outside. She was greeted by a humongous hallway, with a beautiful stairs, leading up to the first floor. "Think you can get used to your new home?" her mother, Miranda, asked excitedly next to her. Elena put a fake smile on her face. She didn't like this move one bit. It meant leaving her birth city behind. Her home for the past 17 years. She had to leave her friends, her high school, her cheerleading squad.. her LIFE behind. For this town. Mystic Blah!

Warily, she walked around the manor. It really was beautiful, with very large rooms. She could tell this house was old, by the looks of the fireplace in the living room. It had carvings. Nobody did carvings these days! She wondered just how old this house was. She would have to ask her father about it.

Her brother, Jeremy, walked into the house with an indifferent look on his face. Chewing his gum, he raced up the stairs. "I'll be up in my room," he mumbled without looking back. Not even checking out the house. Elena sighed. The move was also hard on Jeremy. He had to leave Anna behind, his girlfriend of 6 months. Elena understood exactly how he felt. Tomorrow they would have to start a new school. Make new friends in a place, where she already felt out of place. She didn't belong here. "If you want, you can go check out your new room as well," her father said to her, smiling. Elena shrugged. "Fine, whatever." Her father's smile fell from his face. Elena sighed. She knew she was being a bitch. But right now she felt way too sorry for herself to care.

Upstairs, she peered inside each of the rooms. There was nothing she could say about this house, really. It was very beautiful. With warm and homey looking rooms. Her brother's door was closed, so she would have to wait until later to check that out. He had already placed his ´keep out! ´ sign on the door. Elena smiled to herself. Her brother was never going to change.

Her bedroom was right next to Jeremy's. Her father had it decorated. Elena stepped inside and was immediately overwhelmed by a strange feeling. She somehow felt as if she had been in here before. It felt.. familiar. This was absurd, of course. The room felt warm. Inviting. A four poster bed stood in the middle of this spacious room. Elena plopped down on it and looked around. The room had cream coloured wallpaper, with green accents. The furniture was made of oak. It felt just right. Her father had done well.

Sighing, Elena stood up and opened a door, which she assumed was a closet. And she was right. It wasn't very big. Just big enough for all of her clothes. Her shoes were on the floor. Everything was set for her. Elena closed the closet door and walked towards the window on the other side of the bedroom. She let out a gasp as she witnessed the view. It was breathtaking. Her bedroom overlooked the very large backyard. It had al sorts of flowers, a very big pond, trees everywhere. They even had their own little creek at the end of the yard. It was.. cute. Of course, she wasn't going to tell her parents any of this yet. She still had some sulking to do over the fact that they had uprooted her life.

She grabbed her diary out of her backpack and immediately started writing. She wanted to explain to someone how she felt about this. She wanted to express her feelings. She wanted to bitch and whine and complain, without hurting her parents.

She must have been writing for hours, because all of a sudden she could hear her mother yelling that it was time for dinner. Putting her diary away, she realised she would have to find a good hiding space for it. Well, it was an old house. It was bound to have a few nooks and crannies. She would search for something later tonight.

Walking into the dining room, again she was overwhelmed by the grandeur of this place. This entire house seemed to be coming straight out of a movie. "So, how did you find your new room?" her father asked her and Jeremy. Jeremy said nothing. He just kept on chewing on his meat, oblivious to the world. Miranda Gilbert smiled sadly at the silence that filled the room. Elena sighed and decided to speak up. "My room is lovely. Thank you, dad." Relief washed over Grayson Gilbert's face. "That's good to hear, baby." He put down his fork and cleared his throat. "Look, I know I uprooted both your lives by moving here. I know you both miss Atlanta and the lives you had back there. But try to think of this as a new beginning. The chance to start fresh. Who knows what's going to happen here in Mystic Falls."

Again, silence filled the room. Elena looked at Jeremy, and realised he was not going to say anything tonight. So she decided to be the good little daughter and humour her father. "I'll try, daddy. Well, this house is a good start. It looks beautiful and classic. How old is this house?" she asked. Her father brightened up and started talking about the history of this house and Mystic Falls.

"Mystic Falls was founded in 1860. This house was built back then, so yeah it's very old. It was called the Salvatore Manor. The Salvatore's were a part of the founding families. They were very important to this town. Giuseppe Salvatore lived here with his two sons, Damon and Stefan. Apparently the mother had passed away earlier." Elena nodded and found herself intrigued by the story. She did love history.

"So, what happened to them?" she wanted to know. Her father shrugged. "A lot of rumours are going around about the Salvatore's. From what I heard, one of the sons killed their father." A shiver went up Elena's spine. Who the hell would kill their own father? And that happened here? In this house? "Not much is known about the two boys after that. They just disappeared." Again, silence filled the room.

"You brought me to a murderer's house? Nice!" Jeremy snapped. He got up from the table and once again disappeared towards his bedroom. Miranda started laughing at Grayson's expression. "Well, it's not very smart to start telling horror stories about their new home!"

Elena excused herself and also went up to her room. The only room in this house, where she felt at peace. That was some story her father told them! It made her curious about what happened to the Salvatore boys. She wondered if this room belonged to one of them. If this had been Giuseppe's bedroom or Damon of Stefan's..

Once again she picked up her diary. She realised she still had to look for a hiding space for it. Ready for her new mission, she started looking around the room. She didn't want to hide it in her desk. When Jeremy was younger, he had found the book once. She was so embarrassed at all the stuff he had read, that she never wanted to go through that again! Her hands felt over the walls, hoping that this old house had a secret space. But came up empty. Okay, so under her bed was out of the question, since her mother vacuumed there. The nightstand was not a good idea. So what then?

Her eye fell on the closet door. Maybe she could hide it in a corner behind all of her shoes. She opened the door en got down on her knees. Pushing the shoes out of the way, she placed her diary against the corner wall. Sitting back on her heels, she looked at her newfound hiding space. It didn't sit well with her. It was still too out in the open. Leaning back into her closet, she took the diary away. Only then did she notice the shoe mould in the left corner of the closet seemed to be loose. She reached for it and started pulling on it. It gave way quite easily. Victory! There was a small hiding space behind it! She put her hand in the small space to see if it could fit a diary. It wasn't empty. Her fingers seemed to be touching something. Paper. Someone had hid something in here before. She grabbed on to the paper and started pulling it out. They were letters. An entire stack of them. And they seemed to be old, judging from the condition of them. Did they belong to one of the Salvatore's?

Excited, Elena took one letter and opened it. Okay, maybe it was private and she shouldn't be reading this. But the person who wrote this, left it behind all those years ago. If it was that important, they would have come for it by now.

Elena immediately saw it was a man's handwriting. There were short powerful strokes on the paper. Her heart started beating excitedly. This was the first time in years someone was going to read this! Her eyes flew over the words. "O!" she started blushing profusely. It was an intimate letter. From one lover to another. There were pretty graphic details in here! It was about someone's sex life! Elena got up from the floor and placed the letter on her desk. She shouldn't read that. She should put it back where she found it. She took the stack of letters and placed it back in the hiding space, along with her diary. But she couldn't seem to put that one letter away. Here eyes kept flying towards it. She had to read it! All of a sudden she couldn't take it anymore, grabbed the letter and plopped down on her bed. Getting comfortable, she started reading:

_My love,_

_It was heaven, being inside of you last night. _

_The way your tight walls took me in, _

_the way your legs locked around my waist, as I took you. _

_Over and over again. The way you moaned my name in my ear,_

_as you climaxed._

_I've never felt more at home then I did with you in those few stolen hours. _

_I understand why we have to be so secretive about our love. _

_No one is ever going to find out from me what you are. _

_Your secret will go to the grave with me. _

_With much love,_

_Damon. _

Elena put the letter down, and felt very warm all of a sudden. So the letters were from Damon Salvatore. He had had a secret lover. And his secret lover had a secret! This was becoming very interesting, all of a sudden. Was he the one that killed his father? Did his father find out about the illicit affair and threaten to kill his secret love? O, what a romantic story! Elena couldn't wait to read the rest of the letters. She glanced at the clock and realised she would have to wait for the continuation of this story till tomorrow. She still needed to get a few things ready for school tomorrow.

Disappointed, she put the letter back with the rest of the stack, and packed her books for school. She wondered what her first day was going to be like. If people would like her. If she could find a romantic boyfriend, such as Damon. Damon..the name had a nice ring to it. It sounded.. masculine. Dangerous. Sexy. Elena smirked. Was it wrong to fall for the ghost of a man's past? Well, she could fantasize. Although she didn't even know what he looked like. She assumed he was hot. In her mind he had dark hair, a strong masculine body and the face of an angel. Too bad he wasn't real!

_She seemed to be floating. Floating in a room. Her bedroom. And there were two people in her bed. A man and a woman. She couldn't really see anything else. It was all very hazy. But all of a sudden the fog cleared and she could see the man and the woman very clearly. They were lost in the throws of passion. They were having sex in her bed! She wanted to yell at them to stop, but for some reason she couldn't find her voice. "Look!" someone seemed to be whispering in her ear. But there was nobody standing next to her. She watched the couple writhing on the bed, transfixed. _

_The man had black hair and a really nice body. She blushed profusely as she watched his ass pump up and down. For some reason she couldn't look away, although she wanted to. She seemed to be super glued to the site. She could hear the heavy breathing. The sexy sound of flesh against flesh. Elena watched more closely. The man was absolutely breathtaking. But she couldn't see the woman's face yet, for some reason. All of a sudden the man sat back on his heels, taking the woman with him. He pulled her onto his lap. They never lost their connection and kept going. The man thrusting up inside of the woman from this position. The woman was moaning like crazy by now and yelled out: "Fuck me!" as the man sucked hard on her nipple. _

_Elena really didn't want to be here anymore. This was too private. She felt really uncomfortable. But still, she couldn't move. "Damon!" the woman yelled out loud as she neared her crises. Okay, so this was Damon Salvatore she was seeing now? So she was right. He was hot! And quite busy screwing his secret love. It had to be her. The secret love from the letter. Elena moved all of a sudden. Closer to the couple. She hovered above them. The woman had reached her climax and was slowly calming down. She turned her head and opened her eyes. Staring straight up at Elena. Elena's jaw dropped open and she stumbled back. No! That was impossible! It couldn't be! The woman gave her a chilling grin as Elena finally realised what she was seeing. Damon's secret love was her! She looked like her!_

Elena bolted upright in bed. Her heart was pounding, sweat covered her olive skin and there was a persistent ache between her thighs. She looked around her bedroom, making sure that it had all been a dream. What the hell had THAT been all about? Having a sexy dream about a man she had never met, and then imagining she was his secret lover? It was strange. She could picture Damon so vividly in her dream. Even though she didn't even know what he looked like, she had put a face on the man. It made her all the more curious. She wanted to know if she was right. If that had been what he looked like.

And she wanted to know who had been his secret lover. Maybe she could learn more about her from the letters. She wanted to know a name. One thing was for sure. She couldn't have looked like her. That was impossible. That part of the dream couldn't be true. Maybe she could look something up on the internet tomorrow. If the Salvatore's had been this important to this town, there was bound to be a picture somewhere of the Salvatore men. With that thought in her head, she lay her head back down on the pillow and fell asleep…


	2. Chapter 2

A strange feeling

"Arent´t you the girl that just moved to the old Salvatore Manor?" a blonde girl, seated next to her in class, asked. Elena looked up at her. "Yeah, I moved there yesterday." The blonde girl turned her way completely and got a curious look on her face. "I've never been in there. What's it like? There are some serious ghost stories going around about that place. Where you even able to sleep last night?" the girl rattled on. "Caroline!" a girl with mocha skin and dark hair snapped her way. The girl that was named Caroline feigned innocence. "What? I'm curious!" The dark haired girl turned their way and got a stern look on her face.

"The girl just moved here and you're already telling her bizarre stories about her new house. Let her get settled first, before you bombard her with the spooky of Mystic Falls!" Elena smiled. "It's okay, really. And no, I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary and slept just fine," she answered. Although she did have a rather sexy dream about one of the Salvatore's, but she wasn't going to tell any of that to them!

"I'm Caroline," the blonde girl introduced herself. "And that stick in the mud over there is Bonnie." Caroline indicated her head in the dark haired girl's direction. Elena smiled at them. "Elena." "So I hear you're from Atlanta and were in a cheerleading squad. It just so happens that Bonnie and I are in the cheerleading squad of Mystic Falls high and we are looking for someone. You interested?" Caroline asked. Elena chuckled. This girl was very straightforward!

"I might be interested," she answered vaguely. She didn't want to appear too excited. Caroline clapped her hands in glee. "Great! That's settled. Come to the football field after school. We have practice then. If you're good enough, you're in!"

"Okay."

Everyone turned to the head of the class when their history teacher walked in. Elena remembered his name was Alaric Saltzman from her schedule. With his sandy blonde hair he seemed kind of cute. There was stubble on his chin, indicating that he didn't shave this morning. He looked a bit haunted.

"Morning class! Today we're going to talk about the history of Mystic Falls," he announced. The entire class groaned. Apparently the locals in this town didn't want to hear about the history of their birth place. Elena, however, was very interested. Maybe she could pick up something about Damon Salvatore.

"Who were the founding families of Mystic Falls?"Mr. Saltzman asked. Nobody raised their hands. Alaric rolled his eyes. "Come on, people! You live here. At least try to feign interest in your home town." Bonnie slowly raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Bennet?" "The Forbes, The Fells, The Lockwood's, The Gilberts and the Salvatores,"Bonnie answered.

Elena perked up at this answer. Okay, so her last name was Gilbert. Was she related to the Gilberts of Mystic Falls? And were they going to talk about the Salvatore's?

"Very good. In what year was this town founded?"Mr. Saltzman continued. O, this Elena knew! Her father had told her last night. She raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Gilbert?" "In 1860,"she answered. Mr. Saltzman smiled. "Very good! For someone who just moved here, you already know more about this town than the people who actually live here." Elena smiled.

"Okay, this is weird!" Caroline piped up. Mr. Saltzman turned her way. "What is weird, Miss Forbes?" he asked her. "Well, her name is Gilbert and she just moved into the old Salvatore estate. How is that for funny? And you're not related to the Gilbert's that founded this town?" Caroline asked her. Elena felt a little uncomfortable being put on the spot like this. But she answered anyway. "No, not that I know of. I've lived in Atlanta my entire life."

"Okay, now that we have that uncovered, how about we stick to the history of this town, and not Miss Gilbert's personal history!"Mr. Saltzman chided.

Elena felt relieved that the spotlight wasn't on her anymore. Unfortunately, they didn't talk too much about the Salvatore's. It almost seemed like a taboo in this town. This, of course, made Elena all the more curious about her mysterious love letter writer…

Elena stared in shock at the computer. Her mouth hanging open. Her heart was racing. She was gasping for breath as she gawked at the face that was staring back at her. How was this even possible? How could she have known?

She felt so dazed, that she didn't notice Caroline sitting next to her all of a sudden. "What is so interesting about that computer, that you are practically inside of the screen? You look like you've seen a ghost," she asked curiously. She took a look at the computer.

Caroline frowned. "Did my talking about the Salvatore ghost stories mess with you a bit?" Elena snapped out of her daze and looked back at Caroline. She shrugged her shoulders. "My father already told me a little about the house. And then you practically said it was haunted. What can I say? I'm a sucker for history," she explained.

"Trust me. You do not want to get into the history of the Salvatore´s,"Caroline warned her. Elena was confused. Did Caroline just tell her to back off? "Why wouldn't I want to look a bit further into the history of my new home?" she therefore shot back.

Caroline sighed. "It's better if you don't know, Elena. There are some serious rumours going on about the two Salvatore boys. Apparently they were real live monsters." Elena looked back at the computer, straight into the face of Damon Salvatore. The face that had haunted her last night. The face that had seemed like a figment of her imagination, but now seemed all the more real. He really looked like that. She hadn't conjured him up in some dream. This was real!

And staring at said face, he didn't seem like a monster to her. In her dream and in those letters he was sweet. His words were very romantic. "Why does everybody think that they were monsters?" she wanted to know.

"Elena! I told you not to get into it. Besides, killing your father doesn't make you enough of a monster?" Caroline shot back at her. Well, Caroline did have a point there. But maybe it wasn't Damon who did that.

"Did they ever find out who was the one that killed their father," Elena investigated further. Caroline started getting agitated. "Does it really matter, Elena? There are enough rumours about the both of them to indicate that they BOTH were horrible!"

Elena sighed. Okay, so with Caroline she wasn't really going to get any further. The girl obviously didn't want to talk about the Salvatore's. "Fine, I'll leave it alone," she therefore said.

"Okay then. So, I'll see you at the football field in a few? Don't forget!" Caroline reminded her. Elena smiled and nodded at her. But no matter what Caroline said, she wasn't going to give up. Why did everyone call the Salvatore's monsters? What did they do? Okay, so one of them killed their father. But what did the other one do that was so horrible?

Elena browsed a little more on the computer, but came up empty. Besides the pic of Damon, there really was nothing on him. No more than she already knew.

She just guessed she would have to read more of Damon's letters…

The first day at school went by really fast. Cheerleading practice had been great. It had felt good to be able to do, what she did in Atlanta. Caroline and Bonnie had been really nice to her, and agreed to let her on the team. Still, she felt distracted. She kept thinking about Damon. She was desperate to read more of his letters. On that note, she went home.

_Sweetheart,_

_I miss the touch of your fingertips on my skin.. _

_The feel of your lips sliding over my mouth. _

_The way your skin breaks out in goose bumps as I whisper in your ear. _

_I count the hours until we can be together. _

_It seems as though there is always someone with us. _

_Either my father or my brother. I know Stefan also has affections for you. _

_I just hope he will get over them, once you've turned me and we can disappear…_

_I love you._

_Damon._

Elena frowned at this letter she was reading from him. Turned? What the hell did he mean by being turned by his love? And Stefan was also into this secret love Damon had? The plot definitely was thickening.

Two brothers in love with one girl. That would have been one hell of a fight!

Okay, so why did one of them kill their father? It was all one big puzzle she desperately wanted to solve.

But in this letter it still wasn't obvious to her that Damon Salvatore had been a monster. He had been hopelessly in love with his secret lover. He was a romantic. But a cold, heartless killer? No, she couldn't picture that.

She lay down on her back and stared up at the ceiling. She was in the same room, he was in. Except they were separated by a hundred years. Too bad he wasn't alive in this day and age. She was a sucker for romantic guys. His love letters were so swoon worthy. They were addicting.

These days, you had e-mail and texting. Her last boyfriend's most romantic note was a text, saying: "Later, babe!" Where were the guys that made an effort? That would go through hell and back to get to you?

She supposed she was born in the wrong century if she felt like that. Damon Salvatore would have been perfect for her. Even though Caroline was telling her she should stay the hell away from anything related to him. Why were people so spooked by the Salvatore brothers?

She looked at her alarm clock and realised she had stayed up way to late, fantasizing about Damon. Sighing, she put the stack of letters away and fell asleep.

_He was here again. And this time she wasn't hovering above him. She was lying underneath him. She WAS his secret love this time. And he was doing things to her that had her reeling. His lips trailed a path from her neck to her belly, his tongue sometimes darting out to lick her salty skin. It all felt so real. Almost like it wasn't a dream. _

_She buried her hands in his hair as he went even lower. Her eyes flew open as she felt his mouth touching her most private place. "Damon!" she moaned out load. He looked up at her. His icy blue eyes staring straight at her. She could see every part of his face now. He was so beautiful. _

_He smiled at her and lowered his head to her nether regions. Was he really going to do this? He hovered above her for a second. Making her wait for what was to come. The anticipation was killing her. He softly blew on her little nub, which caused her pelvis to lift up involuntary. "Damon, pleeaasse!"She whined. _

_And then it happened. His tongue came out to lick her. It was a long lick from bottom to top, which had her grinding her mound against his face. "O my gaahhh!"she blubbered. She grabbed on to his black hair and held on for the ride. _

_He circled around her clit for a second, before dipping his tongue into her entrance. Elena's eyes rolled in the back of her head. "Oh Damon!" she panted loudly. "Shhh!"Damon whispered, still focusing on his task. The sensation of his breath on her when he shushed her, caused her to rear up again. Damon used the movement to slide his hands underneath her bottom, giving him better access. _

"_You have to be quiet. You don't want to wake the entire house, do you?" he grinned up at her, before continuing his assault on her again. He was making it very difficult for her to stay quiet. He attacked her relentlessly. Taking her higher and higher until she was so high strung, it would take next to nothing for her to be flown over the edge. Unfortunately Damon wanted to draw this out. Taking her down from the edge, before making her climb high again. _

_Finally, after what seemed like hours, he took mercy on her. He slid a finger up inside of her and sucked hard on her nub. She fell apart instantly. "Damon!" she screeched…_

"Damon!" Elena snapped her eyes open as her orgasm washed through her. Her hands were gripping the bed sheets and her chest was heaving. It felt so good. She bit her lip as she rode out her climax, careful not to wake her brother and parents.

A few moments later she came down from her high and had some time to think about what just happened. She had dreamed of him again, only this time she WAS his secret lover.

Why was she so fascinated by this man? A man she didn't even know. A man that had lived over a hundred years ago. She was never going to meet him. Maybe she had to let it out of her system.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead and got out of bed. Immediately she was met by a chill. She turned her head, to see her window was open. The curtains were blowing in the wind. Elena frowned. She didn't leave that open, did she? She never went to bed with an open window.

Elena's heartbeat started picking up. Staring out into the blackness of the night, she suddenly became overwhelmed with a strange feeling. "Someone has been in here," she whispered to herself…..

**So, what did you think? Did you like it? Should I continue? Please, review!**

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so first of all. Thank you all for those amazing reviews! It inspired me to continue my story, even though I'm a tad insecure about it. I hope you will like this chapter as well. **

Letters from the present

Elena stood in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection. She looked as if she belonged to the 19th century, with her beautiful, wide dress. The colour was blood red. A favourite of hers. The reason for this little dress up of hers, was the fact that her parents were throwing a Halloween party tonight. It was their way of trying to get to know everyone.

Nothing said: "Hello, we're this small towns new residents", like a huge party.

But still, a Halloween party? How lame! She was thankful that Caroline and Bonnie were coming tonight. At least now people of her age were going to be here.

Elena applied some last minute finishing touches to her hair. She was almost done.

She had curled her hair for the occasion. The long, brown tresses falling over her shoulders. She really did look like she belonged to the 19th century. Maybe Damon's letters had inspired her.

When her parents told her they were going to have a Halloween party, she didn't really know what to wear. But then she had read another one of Damon's letters, where he was talking to his lover and was addressing to a beautiful dress she had worn to one of their dates. It had inspired Elena to buy this dress.

Elena sighed. Damon's letters were getting to her more than she would have liked. She hated to admit it, but she was falling for him. A man that only existed on paper. It was ridiculous, she knew that. But she couldn't help herself.

He constantly showed up in her dreams. Sometimes they were sweet, sometimes they were sexy. After one particular dream, she realised he was ruining her for other men. So she had tried to put the letters away. She held on for one day, before she dove back into the closet and reached for another letter.

She had learned now, that his lover's name was Katherine. He had used her name once in the letters. Elena had been exited that she had come across some new information. Because, other than that, she still didn't know anything.

And that fact bothered her. She had hoped to learn why Mystic Falls was shunning him. Why everybody in this town wanted nothing to do with Damon Salvatore.

Nobody wanted to talk about it. Nobody said anything. Even her history teacher, Alaric Saltzman, had told her to leave it alone. Of course, this only made Elena all the more curious.

"Elena, are you ready?" she heard her mother asking outside of her door. Elena straightened her shoulders. Time to face the party.

She walked over to the door and opened it. Her mother's jaw dropped when she saw her daughter. "Wow, Elena. You look absolutely breathtaking!" Elena smiled and curtsied for fun. It made her mother laugh.

Her mother was dressed as a witch. A fact that cracked Elena up. She looked a bit hilarious, but of course Elena wasn't going to tell her that!

Elena locked her bedroom door behind her. She didn't want another repeat of what happened a few weeks ago. When she thought someone had been in her room. It still bothered her. She had addressed Jeremy the next morning, but he swore he didn't have anything to do with an open window. Her father had checked her room out. But nothing seemed to be missing. So she must have been the one to leave her window open. Still, it didn't sit well with her.

"Shall we?" Miranda asked. Elena nodded. "We shall." She linked arms with her mother and descended the stairs to the party…

Everyone important was there. It was obvious to Elena that her parents knew who to talk to in this town. It was still all about the Lockwood's, The Fell's and The Forbes'.

Elena felt a little naked when she looked around the room. Practically everyone was wearing a mask. She had a hard time identifying all those people milling around in her house. She spotted her parents in a corner, laughing and talking to a group of people Elena didn't know. They already looked as if they belonged here. She still felt a little out of place.

"Elena!" someone called out to her. Elena looked around to trace the excited voice. It was Caroline. She was rushing her way, Bonnie in tow. "O my god, your parents know exactly who to invite, don't they! This is like the most important party in town. Everyone who means anything is here," she said enthused.

Elena shrugged. "I don't know anyone here." Caroline grinned. "Just stick with me, girlfriend. By the end of the night, you'll know everybody!"

Bonnie stepped out from behind Caroline. She hugged Elena warmly. "You look beautiful." Elena smiled. "Thank you."

Caroline was dressed as a sexy kitten. Something that did not surprise Elena. She had only known Caroline for a few weeks. But it was already clear to her that Caroline liked to look pretty and she liked to be popular. Bonnie on the other hand, was a bit more reserved and quiet. She was dressed as red riding hood.

"Ooh, my boyfriend is here!" Caroline said excitedly. Elena spotted Tyler Lockwood standing a few feet away. Caroline dashed over to him. She and Tyler had been dating for a few months now. They were Mystic Falls' most ideal couple. Both a part of founding families. Both popular. Tyler was a football player. Caroline was a cheerleader. It was a match made in heaven. It was so perfect; it made Elena a little nauseous.

She sauntered over to horse d'hoeuvres table and got herself a snack. Along with a glass of OJ. "So, do you already feel a little more at home here?" Bonnie asked her. Elena shrugged. "It's nice. People are nice. But I still miss Atlanta," she confessed. Bonnie nodded. "I can understand that. You have lived there your whole life. It's your home town." Elena smiled sadly.

"So, anyone special that you left behind?" Bonnie wanted to know. Elena started laughing out loud. "In Atlanta? Eh no, I've dated a few times. But nothing worth mentioning," she explained. Bonnie nodded and leaned in a bit. "Anyone interesting here?" she asked, winking. Elena shook her head. "How am I supposed to know that? Everyone here is wearing a mask!" she laughed. Bonnie agreed. "It's a little frustrating. But it's also sexy and mysterious, don't you think?"

Bonnie did have a point there. All of a sudden, a man bumped in to her. Elena reared back a bit. She suddenly became overwhelmed by tiny electric shocks travelling up and down her arm, where the man had touched her. The man, however, didn't acknowledge her and kept on walking. "Well, excuse you!" Elena yelled after him.

Bonnie frowned. "That was rude!" Elena nodded, but was suddenly tong tied. She stared after the man. There was something about him.. She couldn't pinpoint it. He looked.. familiar. Her heart pounded in her chest as she watched him walk away from her. He had jet black hair. Just like..O, she couldn't even say it. The entire thought was absurd.

But everything about the man reminded her of _him_. And the way her body had reacted when he had touched her..

Okay, she needed to focus on something else here. The entire notion was ridiculous! There was NO WAY that Damon Salvatore was alive. "Are you okay?" Bonnie asked concerned. Elena swallowed. "Yeah,"she replied hoarsely. Her throat suddenly felt constricted. She tried to focus on the things that Bonnie was saying to her. But she could not keep her eyes off of him.

His face was concealed by a mask. So she couldn't really tell what he looked like. But he had broad shoulders, just like Damon. He had a strong jaw line, just like Damon. His hair.. O god, his hair! She had buried her hands in it so many times in her dreams.

The mysterious man suddenly looked straight at her. Elena's heart skipped a beat. Her entire body started trembling. Her throat and lips felt so dry right now. She unconsciously licked over them. A move the man seemed to follow. The air was crackling with electricity now. A wave of longing hit Elena with full force. She felt…hot.

"Elena? Are you okay?"Bonnie's voice came from somewhere in the distance. "Elena!" Elena ripped her eyes away from _him_ and looked at Bonnie, feeling a little bit dazed. "Yeah, I'm just..a little warm. I'm going to get some fresh air," she announced. Bonnie nodded. "You want me to come with you?"

Elena shook her head. "You go ahead and mingle. I just need to clear my head." Bonnie relented and disappeared in the crowd. Elena straightened her shoulders and stepped out into the yard.

The cool October air was a welcoming feeling on her overheated skin. Elena immediately relaxed a bit. What the hell had happened in there! Why did she react so strongly to that man? Why did he remind her of Damon? It was impossible that that man was Damon Salvatore!

Maybe they just shared a few traits and that fact had thrown her of.

Elena took a deep breath and lifted her skirts. She then walked over to the creek at the back of the large garden. There, she sat down. In the past few weeks she had come to love this spot. It always seemed to help her sort her thoughts when she sat down at the creek.

She stared out over the rippling water and sighed. The fact that she felt so..off, was because of those damned letters! It was time to let Damon Salvatore go. She was never going to have him. The sooner she got that into her head, the better. She had to let him go. It was okay to read those letters, but it was not okay to fall in love with him. She was driving herself crazy here. It was not normal or healthy to be this obsessed with a man.

Elena's eye fell on a soft patch of grass next to her. _"__Make __love __to __me__"_, a voice in her head all of a sudden whispered. Only, it didn't seem like a voice. It seemed like a memory. A flashback of some sorts. _"__Damon, __we __can__'__t!__"_ another voice that sounded an awful lot like her own, giggled.

Elena could not keep her eyes off of that patch of grass. She zoned out, as a full blown memory hit her.

_She was lying in the grass with Damon. His fingers were trailing up and down her arms, leaving goose-bumps where he touched. "Make love to me," he pressed. She stared at him incredulously. "Right here?" Damon did that eye thing that she loved so much. "Yes, right here," he breathed. _

_She swallowed. It was tempting, but they couldn't. "Damon, we can't. This is a very open garden. Everybody in the house could see us," she told him. Damon only became more devious at this statement, sliding his hand up her thigh. "Isn't that the entire appeal?"_

_She sighed as his wandering fingers on her thigh went higher and higher. "Damon!" she warned him. Damon did not listen. He pressed a kiss to her temple. And then one to her cheek. And then one to her mouth. He licked over the seam of her lips with his tongue. She gave in. Okay, maybe one kiss. Just one kiss! _

_She opened her mouth for him, letting his tongue in. It danced, ever so slowly, around hers. It was one of the most sensual kisses she had ever had. She let out a soft moan, as tingles started to appear low in her belly. She needed to stop this, before it got out of hand!_

"_Damon," she warned, ripping her mouth away from his. He raised his head, staring intently at her. "I love you," he whispered, before lowering his mouth again…_

Elena shook her head and ripped her eyes away from the grassy spot. What was happening to her? It seemed like a memory. But it could not have been a memory! Her mind was playing tricks on her.

Suddenly she felt like she wasn't alone. She whipped her head back, and there he was. Standing near the house in the soft glow of a garden lamp. His mask still firmly in place. He was staring at the same patch of grass, she had been moments ago. And then he stared at her. The air was buzzing around her, as they continued to look at each other.

"Damon," Elena whispered. Almost, as if in a trance, she got up on her feet and started walking towards him. She needed him. Nothing else mattered.

When she was coming closer to him he, all of a sudden, turned around and walked back into the house, leaving her very confused. What the hell!

Elena stormed into the house. She wasn't going to let him go. She pushed past a throng of people. Where was he?

"Elena?" Bonnie and Caroline were standing in a corner, and saw her approaching with a crazy look in her eyes. They stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "Are you okay?" they asked her with a concerned frown.

Dammit, they were blocking her path! "Where is he?" she almost yelled. Bonnie and Caroline looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "Who do you mean, sweetie?" Caroline tried to calm her. "That man!" Elena said, as if it would explain everything. Bonnie shook her head, confused. "What man?"

Didn't they get it? She needed to get to him! "That man that bumped into me earlier," she explained to Bonnie. Bonnie's face lit up with recognition. "O, that jerk? You want to get back at him? I think you're too late. He just left."

All colour left Elena's face. Left? NO! He couldn't leave! "Where did he go?" she rushed in a panic. Bonnie looked towards the front door. "I just saw him going through the front door."

Elena pushed past them, and raced towards the front of the house. She opened the front door and stormed outside…

She was too late. All was dark and silent. The street was deserted. He really was gone. Elena's shoulders slumped. Defeated, she stepped back into the house. Realizing, once again, that she had acted like a fool because of Damon Salvatore. Didn't she just reason with herself a few minutes ago, that she should forget about him?

She went back to the party, putting a smile on her face. But she really wasn't in a party mood anymore. She just wanted to go to bed and forget that this evening had ever happened. Unfortunately, the party went on and on. The last guest left at 3 am.

Exhausted, Elena walked up the stairs towards her room. She unlocked her bedroom door and slumped down on her bed, kicking of her shoes. What a night! She unzipped her dress and stepped out of it. Slipping into her pjs, she felt the need to write in her diary about what had happened to her tonight.

Going into her closet, she pulled the shoe mould away and reached into the hiding space. The stack of letters was the first thing to hit her fingertips. She pulled them out, placing them on her desk, before grabbing her diary. She felt no need to read any of those letters tonight. She was mad at herself for getting carried away.

But somehow her eyes fell on the letters again. She squinted her eyes. Something was off. She took a few steps towards them and looked at them hard. Something was different. And then she realised what she was seeing.

The entire stack was very old; it was obvious by the yellow coloured, frail stationary. But on top of the stack was a new looking piece of paper. It seemed very 21st century. Elena frowned. She had locked her door. Nobody would have been able to come in here and look around.

Her heart started thumping. With trembling fingers, she picked up the new letter. She gasped as she looked at the handwriting. It was the same as the other letters. It was Damon's.

Her breath caught in her throat as she read the one word written down on the paper.

SOON….

**So, Damon seems to be becoming real. And Elena is losing it. Will they meet? Please hit the review button ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

You drive me crazy

The Mystic Grill was THE place to be in this town on a Saturday night. That was obvious to Elena, as she entered the place. It was crowded in here. The music was pounding. Bodies were grinding against each other. The smell of sweat and alcohol was potent in the air.

Caroline had invited her and Bonnie over, ready for a night of partying. It was going to be a girl's night out. She had told her parents they were having a sleep-over tonight. When the fun was over, she and Bonnie would be staying at Caroline's. Her mom, the local sheriff, was working a night shift. So they had the entire house to themselves.

All there was really left to do right now, was have a good time. This was something Elena desperately needed. After her run in with the mysterious man at her party, and then finding that letter, she had been on edge.

She had accused her brother of sneaking into her bedroom and messing with her head. Because really, what other explanation was there, other then that her brother had found Damon's letters and wanted to tease her? The alternative was not an option. Because there was no way that Damon Salvatore was real. The mystery guy could not have been him either. He had never made an appearance again. She still jumped at every dark haired man that crossed the street, though. But it was never him. There was no way. He had probably just looked like him. She had to let it go.

Still, she had practically torn the library apart, lending every book she could find on the founding families and about the history of Mystic Falls. When she had come up empty, she had thrown all books across the room, screaming out in frustration.

She read his letters every night, falling asleep way too late, clutching his letters to her chest. In the morning she would show up at the breakfast-table with bags under her eyes. She was driving herself crazy. HE was driving her crazy. She yearned for him in a way that was physically painful. Her entire body ached to touch him. To kiss him. And that was something that was never going to happen.

Her solution, getting a little crazy tonight and making out with a guy that was hot enough to make out with. That was bound to get her to stop wanting something that she would never have.

She had dressed to impress, wearing a skin tight, black little dress that fell just over the curve of her rear. Caroline would be proud! Now, if she could only spot her.

She pushed her way through the throng of people, bumping into people left and right. Her dress was already working its magic. Guys were turning their heads whenever she walked by them. It made Elena grin like a Cheshire cat.

"O my god, Elena? Is that you? Holy hell, you look hot!" Caroline told her, once she had found her. Bonnie was also already there, and her mouth was hanging open as she took Elena in. "Are you on the prowl tonight?" she gasped.

Elena smiled at them and shrugged. "We'll see what happens tonight," was her only answer. Caroline squealed. "I was wondering when you were going to show some interest in the guys of Mystic Falls. Stick with me. I'll be able to tell you if they're a good catch of not."

Elena was fine with it. As long as it could help her forget. Forget about the haunting blue eyes that stared at her from the computer, as she looked him up on the internet. Forget about the letter she found, that drove her insane. Forget about the mysterious Damon look-a-like at the Halloween party. With enough time she should be able to forget how he made her feel.

Caroline walked over to the bar and ordered some drinks. No alcohol, of course. But a virgin cocktail that tasted like heaven. They raised their glasses. "To tonight. Whatever may happen," Caroline winked. Elena laughed at her comment. But she was right. Who knew what tonight had in store for them..

Together they made their way to the dance floor.

Some really cool band was playing. Elena couldn't really remember the name. But they had serious potential. They had the entire place bouncing.

"To girl's night out!" Caroline screeched.

They swayed and grinded to the pulsing music. Elena became more carefree as the evening progressed. Dancing sexily with both Caroline and Bonnie, which caught the attention of several men. There was a circle of males forming around them, trying to get closer.

One guy ultimately decided to give it a go, and came to stand behind her. Dancing to the rhythm she was setting for them. He cautiously placed his hands on her hips, swaying with her. Caroline winked at her, telling her to go for it. Elena turned her head back, to see who she was dancing with. He was nice enough looking. He had dark hair, but not as dark as HIM. His eyes also had the wrong colour. But still, she came here to forget about him. So she gave the guy a chance, grinding sexily with him.

"You're looking pretty hot tonight," he whispered in her ear, as he pulled her even closer. His breath on her gave her the shivers, but not in a good way. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She tried to get out of his grasp, but either he didn't seem to notice or he didn't want to let her go. He acted all ignorant and continued grinding against her.

Elena tried to push against him, but he wasn't budging. "Could you let me go for a second?" she asked him sweetly. The guy shook his head. "Babe, I'm not letting you go for the rest of the night!" he replied saucily.

Fuck! She tried to get Caroline's attention. Begging her to help her. But Caroline and Bonnie had disappeared into the crowd somewhere, checking out the band.

The guy was taking privileges now, letting his hands wander. He grabbed onto her behind. "Stop!" Elena yelled at him. He didn't stop. His sweaty hands were all over her now and Elena pushed for all she was worth.

Before she knew what was happening, the guy had been punched to the ground. "What the fuck!"the man yelled, grabbing onto his nosebleed. Elena stared in shock at the guy that had decked him. He looked vaguely familiar. He had blond hair and a Timberwolves jacket on. That's were she knew him from. He was on Mystic Falls High's football team.

"Take a walk, man! She obviously doesn't want you here," the blonde guy warned her aggressor. The man got up to his feet. "Come on, Matt! I was just having a little fun," he whined. Matt pushed him towards the front door.

"You obviously had too much to drink. Walk it off, Phil. See you at football practice, this Monday."

The man named Phil stumbled out the front door. Elena frowned. He went to her school? Great, she would have to find a way to avoid him now!

Caroline and Bonnie had seen the commotion and rushed over to her. "O my god, Elena! We're so sorry! We didn't even know something was going on! We're such bad friends," Caroline wailed. Elena smiled and hugged them. "It's okay. You didn't know," she reassured them.

Matt stood on the sidelines. "So, you gonna be okay from here?" he asked her. Elena let go of her friends and smiled at him. "Yes, thank you so much! I don't know how I can repay you." Matt shrugged. "You're welcome. Just stay away from Phil. He's generally a nice guy. It's just, when he's had too much to drink, that he gets aggressive," he explained.

Elena sighed. "I probably led him on. I came here, dressed like this, looking for a good time. He probably got the wrong idea." Matt shook his head and placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Hey, no matter what way you dress. No matter what way you behave. When you say no, a guy is supposed to back off. This wasn't your fault."

Elena smiled sadly at him. Tears were beginning to develop in her eyes. She felt stupid. Matt saw this and led her over to the bar.

"Come, sit down for a second. I'll get you a glass of water and you can calm down," he said nicely. Caroline and Bonnie followed them. They were not letting her out of their sight again.

Matt ordered her the water and placed it in front of her. Elena smiled appreciatively and took a sip. "Thank you so much. It's good to know that nice guys still exist."

Matt smiled back at her. "Just stay out of trouble," he advised her. Elena nodded at him. "I will."

She watched him walk away and started to choke up. Tears were running hotly down her cheeks. Caroline and Bonnie saw this. "Hey, what's going on?" Caroline asked soothingly. She put her arm around her.

Elena sobbed. "It's just that.. I.. I came here trying to have a good time. I came here to forget about him. And all I ended up doing is behaving like a fool! I got nowhere tonight. And I still think about him every second!"

Caroline frowned and looked at Bonnie. "Do you know who we are talking about here?" she asked her. Bonnie shook her head, perplexed. "Beats me."

Caroline hugged Elena. "Sweetheart, whoever it is we are talking about here. He is not worth it. You need to move on with your life. You need to find a way to start having fun again. The right man will come for you. I promise," she comforted her.

This only made Elena cry harder. The man she was blubbering about didn't even exist! Why was she behaving this way?

All of a sudden the front door flew open, and a perplexed looking girl came screaming into the room. The band stopped playing. People stopped talking and everybody turned to look at her.

"Something happened to Phil!" she sobbed. "He's bleeding. O god, he's bleeding!" Elena frowned. Was she talking about his nosebleed? Because he so deserved it! Matt walked over to the upset girl and tried calming her down. "What happened?" he asked her.

The girl started crying hysterically. "I.. I walked out of the Grill and saw him.. Lying on the ground. His neck is bleeding! Something bit him!" she sobbed. Matt frowned at her and followed her outside, to see what was going on.

The entire place was quiet as a mouse. You could have heard a pin drop.

All of a sudden, Elena felt..watched. She felt a pair of eyes on her as she looked around the room, but found no-one. A shiver went up her spine. She had felt this way before. When that mysterious man had been at the Halloween party. Was he here?

Elena turned around completely. Searching for him. He was here. She could feel it with every fibre of her being. Where was he?

"Elena?" Bonnie said at her strange behaviour. Elena snapped out of it. "Yeah sorry, I just thought…Forget it," she sighed.

Matt came running back inside. "You better call an ambulance. It almost looks as if an animal got to him," he said to the bartender. The entire place gasped as the bartender picked up the phone. Soon enough the place was bustling with paramedics and police officers asking people if they saw anything. Caroline's mom was also there.

"You girls better head home. I think the party is over," she said. Caroline nodded. "You are right. This night is a total bust. We'd better get home. I do have to go to the bathroom first." She turned around and walked towards the ladies room. Bonnie seemed to have to go too, and followed her.

Elena stayed and waited for them. She sighed. Could this night have been any worse! Getting groped by a filthy guy and then learning he had to be transported to the hospital.. And to top it all off. The police sent them home. It was definitely nothing worth mentioning, ever again!

Elena walked over towards a window, facing the alley next to the building. She leaned her head against the cool glass. And then she spotted him outside. His dark hair blowing in the wind. His icy blue eyes directed at her.

Elena's head snapped up. Her heart pounded against her ribcage as she stared into the face that had haunted her for weeks now. It was him! He wasn't wearing a mask this time. And he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Because it was him!

She put her hand on the window, tears rolling down her cheeks. It really was him! Or was her mind playing tricks on her again? She had to find out. She raced outside and ran around the corner towards the alley.

"O please, be there!" she sobbed. "Please!"

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. When she rounded the corner, the alley was empty. All was quiet. "No!" Elena cried. "No, please. You can't do this to me! You can't!" She leaned her head against the brick wall, crying her eyes out.

Why was he driving her crazy! Why was he doing this to her? She tried calming herself down. Okay, enough was enough. Caroline was right. It was time to move on. She could not behave like this again. He was messing up her life. She had to let him go.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and started walking back towards the main street, when all of a sudden she felt herself get pulled back into the alley by her arm. She collided with a strong chest. A hand clamped over her mouth, to keep her from screaming.

When Elena looked up, all breath left her. Her eyes went wide and her entire body started trembling. Damon Salvatore stared at her with a soft expression on his face. He leaned her against the wall and slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

Elena could not believe this was real! She gawked up at him, still not believing this. She had to convince herself. Her trembling fingers gently reached out and touched his cheek. He closed his eyes at this gesture.

New tears were falling down her face, as she realised she wasn't crazy. He was here. She had him in her arms. "It's you," she whispered. Damon nodded and carefully slid his lips over her forehead. The move set her on fire.

"Say my name," he asked in a raspy voice. Elena swallowed. "Damon," she whispered. She put all of her longing into that one word. Damon groaned. "Say it again," he demanded. "Damon." It came out really breathy and Elena realised she felt lightheaded. She started swaying on her feet.

Before she knew what was happening, the world went black….

**Okay, so I struggled and struggled with this chapter. And even re-wrote it a few times. But I thought it was time for Elena to really see Damon for the first time. Question is, will Damon still be there when she wakes up? Leave your answer in a review!**

**O yeah, I do realise this was a smut-less chapter. But I'm going to make up for it. Promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, a lot is going to happen here in this chapter! I hope you like it! Thanks again, for all the wonderful reviews. As a reward, you get a little smut ;) Enjoy!**

Whispers in the dark

Elena groaned, as her surroundings came rushing back to her. She heard the noise of the paramedics in the background. The smell of the dirty alley. But most of all she felt the pounding of her own heart.

Her eyelids fluttered, as she tried to open them.

She felt weird.

Her mind wasn't catching up on what had happened yet. She just knew that she was comfortable in someone's arms. Someone was hugging her to their chest. A man. Despite the odour of the alley, she could smell his cologne above all else. He smelled delicious. She snuggled her nose in his blouse, trying to get closer.

And then everything came to a screeching halt. She remembered. She remembered his eyes, staring at her. She remembered the way he wanted her to say his name. She remembered touching his face. Was she in HIS arms?

She was almost afraid to open her eyes. Would he still be there? Or had it all been a dream, and had someone else caught her as she fell? She decided to take the risk. She opened her eyes.

The bluest orbs ever stared back down at her, worriedly. His luscious lips curled into a smile, as he saw her coming to. God, he was gorgeous! She took him all in. His raven hair lay messily on top of his head. He had stubble on his face, which only added to his hotness. And he had the cutest dimples ever, when he smiled. The picture online didn't do him justice. He was smack down, drop-dead gorgeous!

He ran his fingers through her long, brown tresses, causing butterflies to appear in Elena's stomach. "Hey,"he whispered softly. Elena smiled. "Hey." She lifted her hand to touch his face again, laying her palm against the side of it. He snuggled into it, causing his stubble to rasp over her hand. It wasn't supposed to be a sexy feeling, but to her it was one of the most erotic moments of her life, with the way it made her feel.

Every time she touched him, it shot down straight to her core.

She swallowed with difficulty as her eyes zoned in on his lips. What would they feel like? Would they be soft, or would they be firm and demanding as he kissed her? She desperately wanted to find out. The thought alone, made her lick her lips in anticipation.

Damon noticed, and his eyes dropped down to her lips. The air between them was electric now. Elena felt as if she was on fire, and he hadn't even touched her yet!

He was taking his time, too. He lowered his head ever so slowly. Too slowly to her liking. Every nerve in her body was high strung now. Ready to explode as soon as his lips would finally descend on hers.

She could feel his breath on her face, as he came closer. Her entire body shivered with anticipation of what was to come. Her heart drummed loudly against her ribs. Liquid heat was pooling in her belly. And then it happened.

The moment his lips touched hers, she felt as if a volcano erupted inside of her. A loud moan escaped both of their lips as they softly let their tongues touch. It was wet and hot.. and she wanted more.

She grabbed onto his blouse and pulled him closer. She wanted to crawl inside of him and never come out. The sweet kiss slowly became more passionate. Elena moaned again as his tongue danced hotly in the sweet cavern of her mouth. She never thought that a kiss could be this… arousing. She felt a pulsating ache between her thighs at each sweep of his tongue.

"Elena?" With that one word, the magic was gone. Caroline's shrill voice made Damon rip his lips from her. They both jumped to their feet. "Elena? Where the hell are you?" Caroline yelled again. Elena turned in the direction Caroline's voice was coming from. "I should go back," she whispered to Damon. But when she turned around, he wasn't there anymore. She was all alone in the alley.

What the hell? Where did he go?

Elena frowned. Why did he disappear on her again? Well, one thing was for sure. This time she knew he was real. Her lips were still swollen from his kisses. Her skin still tingled from his touch. He would be back. All she had to do was wait.

"Elena, where the hell were you!" Caroline scowled as she came walking out of the alley. Elena shrugged. "I had to get some air. With everything that went down tonight, I couldn't stay in there for one more minute," she convincingly explained.

Caroline sighed. "All right. Well, no more disappearing on me tonight, though! We have all been through enough." Elena was with Caroline on that one. It definitely was a night to remember!

_She stood in front of the bed, high strung with anticipation. The air was sweet and potent around her. It was very warm in this room. All of a sudden a door opened, allowing a brush of cold air to enter. He was here! She met his eyes in the mirror, her heart pounding in her chest. He pulled her against him, fingertips stroking over her stomach. She shivered. _

_He leaned down and glided his lips over the hollow in her neck. "Do it!" she breathed. "Please, Damon!" Damon raised his head to look at her. Turning her head to face him. Concerned eyes watching her. "Are you sure?" he pressed. She nodded vehemently. She had to know. And she trusted him completely. "Do it," she whispered again. She watched Damon swallow. His eyes dark with longing. _

_And then he leaned forward, ever so slowly. He placed her hair to the side. She moaned as he first licked at her pulse point. Her hand flying out to grab onto his hair. He was placing small kisses to the side of her neck. It made her want to scream out in frustration. He was taking his time. _

_He pulled her even harder against him, causing his hardness to press into her soft rear. She moaned at the contact. And then she felt it. Two small pricks as his fangs sunk into her skin. She heard Damon groan as her blood hit his tongue. _

_A fire ignited in her belly. Spreading its way through her body. With each pull of her blood leaving her body, she felt closer to the brink. Damon wasn't faring much better. He thrust his erection against her, with one hand gripping her side, while the other wrapped itself in her hair. _

_And then she felt her knees buckle. She fell to the ground, taking Damon with her while he continued to drink. She was so close. "More," she panted. He wrapped his body around her from behind. "Share with me, Damon," she whispered to him. He seemed to know immediately what she wanted. His strong grip on her wavered for a moment, as he raised his arm up to his mouth. _

_He bit into it and then held it in front of her. Hers for the taking. She wrapped her mouth around his arm, sucking. With one hand she held on to it, while the other grabbed onto the foot of the bed. Squeezing it for all she was worth. This whole thing was obviously having the same effect on him, as it had on her. It felt very..erotic. She let out a gasp as it began to feel excruciatingly good. She arched her back, pressing against him. _

_And then it happened. Her back arched like a bow and she let out a small scream. Stars were dancing behind her eyes as she fell apart completely. All this from a bite. She heard Damon let out a guttural groan. He stiffened and then fell limp on top of her… _

Elena's eyes snapped open and her hand flew to her neck. As she touched it, she felt there weren't any wounds there. It had all been a dream.

She was alone in her room, in her bed. Damon wasn't there.

Holy hell, what a dream! She felt aroused, just thinking about it. Why would she dream like that? Okay, she knew why she dreamed about Damon. That seemed to happen a lot lately. But why would she dream of him biting her? And why would she be turned on by such a thing?

She rubbed her eyes tiredly. Maybe she dreamed like that, because of what happened tonight. It had been quite the rollercoaster ride for her. Getting groped by a guy that ended up in the hospital. Meeting Damon for the first time. Her dream was probably a euphemism for everything that went down.

Her parents had learned from Sheriff Forbes what had happened at The Grill and insisted that she sleep at home for the night. They wanted to see with their own eyes that she was okay. Especially her mother waited on her hand and foot. Constantly asking if there was anything she needed.

Elena sighed and left her bed. It was still early on a Sunday morning, but with the dream she had, she wasn't going to sleep anymore. She might as well go and eat some breakfast. She slipped into her robe and sauntered downstairs.

She stopped halfway down the stairs, as she heard voices talking. They seemed a little hushed and secret. But she recognized her father's voice, so she stayed and listened.

"So he passed away?" Grayson Gilbert asked. "Yes, it happened a few hours ago. Phil Harper just lost too much blood. They couldn't save him," another voice said. Elena recognised it as Sheriff Forbes.

"Well, he harassed my daughter, so I'm not too much of a fan of his. But this…,"her father's voice faded. Elena's heart started pounding, as she realised they were talking about Phil, her aggressor. He passed away? O god! She didn't like the guy, but she sure as hell didn't wish this on anyone!

"There is another thing you should know. I checked out the wound on his neck myself. It was as we feared. It was a bite," Sheriff Forbes revealed. Elena heard her father sigh.

"Yeah, I thought so. So what does this mean? Are they back?"

Elena frowned. What the hell where they talking about? THEY? What did that mean?

"It is why I asked you to move here. I already feared this. They are back," Sheriff Forbes answered.

"Then we must take precautions."

Elena didn't understand any of this. Sheriff Forbes asked her father to move here? What the heck was up with that? So did this mean that it wasn't about some job? Her father uprooted her life for another reason entirely? Did he LIE to her?

"I'll start with the vervain delivery. And keep your children inside the house at night. This could very well have been your daughter that ended up bitten. She was there when it happened," Sheriff Forbes continued.

"Don't remind me. Trust me, nobody will leave this house after dark. I'll make sure of it. God, I can't believe I would live to see the day I would have to re-enact my family history. I thought my ancestors got rid of them all those years ago."

"Apparently not. Don't tell your children about any of this. I'd like to keep this under wraps. And from what Caroline has told me, your daughter has already been asking way too many questions about the Salvatore's. Damon, in particular. Keep her out of this!"

Grayson gasped in shock. "My daughter is looking into the Salvatore history? Damn, she can't do that! What if she finds out?" he panicked.

"Well, of all the mansions out here, did you have to move into this one?" sheriff Forbes asked sarcastically.

"It was the only property on sale, at the time I was buying. And you wanted me to rush here. So I rushed and got the first house available," Grayson defended himself.

"Whatever. Just don't tell anyone about this. And make sure Elena stops asking questions about Damon Salvatore!"

With that last line, Sheriff Forbes left the house. Elena stood in shock. Her heart thumping. Her legs trembling. Her mind was desperately trying to figure out what had been said moments ago. She knew the picture she was looking at, but she couldn't seem to connect the dots yet.

So her father had lied about the move. He was here to help the sheriff with something. They wanted her to stay inside the house at night. And they wanted her to stay away from Damon.

She learned that Phil was bitten, after she just had a weird dream about Damon biting her. Did it have a connection?

Dread pooled in the pit of her stomach. She heard her father rustling downstairs. She couldn't get caught! She turned on her heel and bolted up the stairs. Rushing into her bedroom, she slammed the door shut. Out of breath, she leaned her head against it.

Did she end up in a nightmare here?

Suddenly she felt a whoosh behind her. She turned around, facing the cerulean eyes that she had longed to see. The same face that was alive over a hundred years ago. The same face that lived now. The man that left her letters, in the past and in the present.

Looking into his eyes, the dots connected and the picture became visible.

"You are the one that bit Phil."

**Thank you for reading. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Answers

"_You are the one that bit Phil."_

Elena stared at Damon in anticipation, waiting for his answer. It remained quiet for a few seconds. Elena's heart was beating fast. The quiet was killing her. She could hear the wind outside. The clock ticking on the wall. After what seemed like forever, Damon opened his mouth.

"He touched you," he deadpanned.

Elena frowned in confusion. Not the answer she was expecting! "He touched me?" she repeated incredulously. Damon nodded and moved in on Elena, crowding her, making her back up against the wall.

"Nobody touches what's mine, and gets away with it," he breathed in her face. Okay, that answer should have freaked her out a bit. But for some reason it didn't. He thought she was his? Damon bended over and started placing butterfly kisses on the column of her throat.

Elena's eyes fluttered shut at this and she pulled him to her, wanting more. "Every inch of you belongs to me. This.." He kissed her throat. "belongs to me. This.." He placed a small kiss on her mouth. "belongs to me..And this…" Damon's forefinger wandered from her throat down to her breast. He circled her nipple for a moment, causing Elena to gasp. "This definitely belongs to me,"he whispered against her throat. His drugging kisses distracted her.

It was then, that she realised that was exactly his intention. Distracting her from what she wanted to know. She pushed him away from her and scowled at him.

"I need more than that, Damon! I'm reeling from all the things I found out this morning. I just realised that my own father LIED to me! I need you, at least, to be honest with me. What the hell is going on here?"she spat.

Damon seemed a bit taken back at this. He became quiet again. All of a sudden he turned around and walked over to the closet. He opened the door, got down to his knees and reached inside. When he came back out, he was holding the letters in his hand.

"You've found them. You know what these say, don't you?" he asked. Elena nodded, not really understanding where he was going with this. He walked over to her, took her hands in his and guided her to sit down on her bed.

"All those years ago, I lived here. In this very room. When I was 24, a young woman came to live with us. My father had invited her, because her parents supposedly died in a fire. Stefan and I immediately fell in love with her," he explained.

"Katherine," Elena whispered.

Damon nodded. "I would have done anything for her. She was wild, sexy and seductive. But also a little manipulative, from what I found out later. But still, I loved her. And then I found out her secret."

He sighed for a moment, probably thinking of the best way to tell her everything. But Elena realised she already knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Katherine was a vampire."

Elena nodded. "I know," she whispered.

Damon frowned, but continued anyway. "I was so in love, I followed her blindly. I drank her blood willingly. I even helped her kill. She wanted to teach me the best way to prey on your victims. She wanted to teach me what it would be like to be a vampire."

This titbit of information made Elena's blood run a little cold. He killed while he was still human?

She got up from the bed and walked over to the window. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear anymore. There was a humongous knot in her stomach.

"Elena," she heard Damon press behind her. He had walked over to her and had placed his hand on her shoulder. How was it that his touch still made her tingle, after everything he just told her? Elena stared down at his hand on her shoulder. She had fantasized about him being a romantic hero. About him being her saviour. Not about him being a destroyer!

"I know I've done a lot of bad things in my life. And even worse things in my undead life. Biting Phil.. I went a little crazy when he touched you. I wanted to warn him off. I guess I drank a little too much. It happens sometimes. But you have to know I would never do anything to hurt you. I came back for you. You are the reason I came back to this godforsaken town," he explained.

Elena turned around completely and looked him in the eye. "You left once?' she asked him. Damon nodded. "Around the time I turned…this town wasn't safe for vampires anymore. My father had found out about Katherine, and about numerous other vampires. He, and some other people in town, weakened them with vervain, locked them up and put them in a church, which they then continued to set on fire."

Elena felt dread again. Hadn't she heard her father talking about vervain? Did he know about Damon? Did he want to kill him?

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be in this house. With her sexy vampire up here in her bedroom, while her father was downstairs.

"We should leave. My father…"

"Knows about vampires and would kill me if he found me, I know," Damon finished her sentence. Elena stared at him in shock. He knew? Why did he know? She hadn't even known about her father's hunting intentions.

"How..?"Elena stuttered.

Damon took her hands in his. "Elena. You come from a long line of vampire hunters. That's why I know your father is one. I met your ancestor once. Jonathan Gilbert. He was one too," he revealed.

Elena gasped. So she was related to the Gilbert's that had founded this town? Why had her father never said anything? Why had he acted as if he had never heard of Mystic Falls before they had to move here? And he was a vampire hunter? Why did she all of a sudden feel as if she didn't know herself or her family anymore?

She stumbled over to the bed, sat down and put her head in her hands. "I'm going to be sick!" she choked. Damon walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. He took her head in his hands. "They never told you anything, did they?" he whispered.

Elena felt hot tears running down her cheeks. "They?" she asked. Who else knew, besides her father? She was afraid of the answer to that one.

Damon kissed the top of her head. "Your parents." A sob left Elena's throat. Her mother knew too? Who the hell could she trust anymore? She put her head in her hands and started crying.

Her entire life had been a lie! She didn't even know her own parents. What else had they hid from her?

Damon sat down on the bed and took her in his arms. "I understand this is a lot to take in. I'm sorry I am the one that has to tell you."

"It's not your fault," Elena sobbed. After that they didn't say anything. Damon continued to hold her while she calmed down. He rubbed his hand up and down her back in a soothing gesture. It was a nice feeling and Elena soon felt a little more relaxed.

"Thank you," she smiled up at him. Damon smiled back at her and kissed the top of her head. "Is there anything else you want to know?" he asked.

Elena thought about this for a second and frowned when a thought hit her. "You know, from all the things I have heard about vampires, I thought they had to be invited in to a home. How did you get in here?"

Damon laughed. "Nicely deduced! A couple of weeks ago, your brother thought I was the pizza delivery man. He invited me in without thinking."

Elena laughed too. "That boy is always hungry!" she joked.

Damon lay back down on the bed, taking her with him. He kissed her mouth. And then her neck. He nibbled on her ear. Elena laughed a little at this. He was claiming her again. And she had no problem with it. "You like taking risks, don't you?" she began. Damon stopped momentarily to look up at her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, for one I am apparently the daughter of a vampire hunter. And yet you want to pursue me. And secondly, you are kissing said vampire hunter's daughter while he is downstairs, after just having learned that vampires are back in town. He is probably sharpening his stakes as we speak. That's basically suicide," she joked.

Damon gave her his trademark smirk. "Well, it is kind of hot. Don't you think? Us making out up here, while he is downstairs, thinking his daughter is safe from all the bad things out there," he winked at her. Elena shook her head. "You are incorrigible!"

"Don't I know it!"

He took her head in his hands again and licked at the seam of her lips. He didn't have to ask twice. Elena opened her mouth for him, letting him in. At the first sweep of his tongue, she felt it again. That thing she only felt when she was with him. The tingles on her skin, where-ever he touched her. The pooling of desire in her stomach. The feeling that she would die if he stopped kissing her.

She moaned as he rolled on top of her. She cradled his hips between her legs, causing his desire to brush up against her. Damon was right. It was kind of hot, doing this while her father was downstairs. While her brother and mother were still sleeping in their beds.

She sighed and buried her hands in his hair. It was an overwhelming feeling. Finally having him in her arms. After being driven to the brink with desire for him. After almost losing it, and thinking she was crazy for ever believing he was real.

Well, he was very real now. And she wanted all of him. She arched up against his hand, as he palmed her breast through the layers of her pyjama. His thumb brushed against her nipple, causing it to harden instantly. A soft moan left Elena.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, making sure to squeeze hard and roll her hips against him. Damon took in a sharp, unneeded breath at this action. "You're killing me here!" he gasped. Elena grinned, satisfied that she had this much power over him.

Damon pushed her pyjama top up, revealing her breasts to him. He stared for a second, feasting on the view. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" he whispered. He looked into her eyes longingly. Elena swallowed at his intense look and shook her head.

Damon leaned down again and licked her collarbone, causing Elena to shift restlessly. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I've been alive for over a hundred and sixty years and I've never seen anything as exquisite as you," he breathed.

He placed tiny kisses on her chest, slowly going down to her right breast. When he reached it, he circled around her nipple with his tongue for a second. Then he took it in his mouth and sucked hard. Elena cried out at the rippling sensations his suckling caused her. "Shh, you have to be quiet," Damon whispered around a mouthful of breast.

Elena nodded and squeezed the sheets under her for all she was worth, as Damon continued his onslaught on her breasts. "Please," she gasped. She didn't even know what she was asking for. She only knew that she wanted Damon to do it.

Damon's fingers started wandering, walking up and down her outer thigh before sliding them in between her legs. His knuckles brushed against her sex for a second, before she felt his hand retreating again. "Damon!" Elena practically hissed at him. "Don't tease!"

Damon chuckled and slipped his hand inside her pyjama bottoms. He stroked her through her underwear, which felt good, but still wasn't what she wanted. "Damon!" she whined. Finally, Damon relented. He slipped a finger in her underwear and up inside of her. Elena's hips reared up off of the bed. "Yes!" she hissed.

Damon used his thumb to stroke her nub gently, while his finger continued to push in and out of her.

Elena's head shook from side to side. She bit her lip from crying out.

"Please..please..please..please,"she rambled.

Damon slipped another finger inside of her and worked her to the brink. She was hanging on by a thread now. Damon leaned down and kissed her, his tongue doing magical things inside of her mouth.

All of a sudden she felt the stirring of something deep inside of her. It began with pooling in her belly, but soon it was shooting out to her limbs. Her toes curled as Damon's fingers touched a place inside of her she didn't even know existed.

Damon pressed down on her clit and Elena went flying. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. Damon seemed to notice this and clamped a hand on her mouth, to keep the sound from coming out.

Elena moaned against his hand, while his other hand still stroked her, helping her ride out her orgasm. After what seemed like ages, she came down form her high. Her chest was heaving, her skin was moist from sweating. She had closed her eyes and lay limply on her pillow.

"That was…." She couldn't even finish her sentence to let him know how amazing that had been. "I know," Damon said cockily. Elena opened one eye and glared up at him. "Well, aren't you the arrogant one!" she threw at him. Damon closed in on her and bit her plump, bottom lip gently. "You love me for it," he said huskily.

Elena kissed him passionately and rolled them over, knocking something from her nightstand. The letters. She leaned up and wanted to pick them up, when all of a sudden her eye fell on a picture that had slipped out from one of the envelopes.

Elena's heart caught in her throat as her own eyes stared back up at her. Everything was the same. The hair, the face… It looked like a picture of her. Except it was taken over a hundred years ago.

There was a name written at the bottom of the picture. Elena's eyes zoned in on it. A gasp left her throat as she recognised the name. _Katherine_. She flew from the bed, causing Damon to be alarmed. "What's the matter?" he asked her worriedly.

Elena shook her head, as she was crying again. Another person had lied to her! Damon's words from before danced in her head.

_I came back for you… _

He came back for her? What did this mean? Why did she look like HER?

Did this mean that she was Katherine? That she had been Katherine in another life or something? It would explain the memories that never seemed to be hers. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Did Damon only want to be with her, because she looked like Katherine?

"Why do I look like Katherine?" she whispered out loud. Damon opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He was stuck on his words.

And then the bedroom door opened. "Elena?" she heard her father's voice say…..

**I know that I haven't even come close to answering all the questions that seem to be popping up in this story. But I thought that if I gave you any more information in one chapter, you would be left reeling, just like Elena. And I simply don't want to reveal everything at once :P I will tell you though, that the Damon/Elena romance will happen soon. This is NOT just about Katherine! I know there have been some worries on that part. **

**I realise this update was super fast! I woke up early and immediately felt the urge to write. So I spent my entire Sunday on this. I hope you like it!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I wasn't really happy with my last chapter, so I thought long and hard about what I wanted to do with this one. I think it turned out well. I hope you like…**

Questions

Elena's eyes flew to the door. Her father was coming in! While Damon was in her room! She looked at Damon, who seemed ironically calm. He stepped behind the door, while her father showed up in the doorway.

Grayson looked around her room with a frown. "Where you talking to someone?" he asked. Elena's heart was thumping loudly now. She could hand Damon in. Or she could keep him a secret. What did she really know about this man, other then that he was a vampire, that he was unbelievably sexy and that he given her an amazing orgasm? She should trust her father, shouldn't she? He wanted to protect her from vampires. She knew him better, than she knew the man standing behind the door. Or so she had thought. Grayson Gilbert had lied to her for her entire life. She really didn't know him either. So what should she do?

From the corner of her eye, she saw Damon getting a little nervous. He could sense her inner struggle. Especially since he never got the chance to say anything about Katherine. She had to know about that, before she turned him in. Otherwise she would never know.

So she looked her father dead in the eye and lied. "I had my TV on. That's why you heard voices." Grayson looked at her sceptically, but seemed to let it go.

"Listen, the reason I came up here was because I wanted to tell you something. Can I come in?" he asked her. Elena panicked again. No, he could NOT come in!

"Eh, actually I wanted to come downstairs. I'm really hungry. Maybe we can talk there?" she tried. As if on cue, her stomach growled. Her father chuckled. "Okay then. We can talk downstairs." Her father turned around, while Elena locked eyes with Damon. He smiled gratefully at her, but Elena didn't return his smile. He had a LOT of explaining to do. He had lied to her, just like her parents had.

She hoped the look she just gave him, showed him she was angry. That he wasn't off the hook, just because she had saved him from her father. She closed the door behind her and followed her father to the dining room.

"Sweetheart, something has happened," Grayson said as soon as they sat down. Elena looked up at him and knew exactly what he was going to say. She had heard it all moments before. The question was, if he was going to be truthful about it. Or that he would lie. Elena was about to find out.

"The man that attacked you.. Phil Harris.. He passed away this morning. He lost too much blood." He stopped for a moment to take in Elena's reaction. He searched her eyes, but she revealed nothing. So he continued. "I wanted you to hear this from me, and not in school or from your friends. I know how upset you were that he harassed you," Grayson explained.

Elena swallowed and nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little dumbfounded," Elena tried to explain her emotionless reaction. Grayson laid his hand on top of Elena's. "I completely understand that. Take all the time you need. It is a lot to take in." Elena searched his eyes to see if he was going to say any more. But he remained quiet. Disappointment hit her full force. Now she definitely had to know. She had to know if he would lie if she asked him more questions about it.

"What was it that bit Phil?" she blurted out. Her father's head snapped up. He looked a little bewildered at her. "Sorry?" he stuttered. She had him now! "Phil was bitten. I got that much. What was it that bit him?" she repeated slowly.

Her father swallowed nervously. It remained quiet for a few seconds. Elena could practically hear his brain rattling in his skull. Finally he sat up straight and looked at her. "I believe it was an animal that came from the woods. Sheriff Forbes looked into his bite wound and compared it to some of the animals that are known to lurk about in the woods here. He was bitten by an animal."

Elena's heart dropped. He would never tell her the truth. He would continue to lie to her. Suddenly she couldn't stand the sight of her own father. She excused herself and ran up to her bedroom. Maybe at least one man would tell her the truth today. She opened her bedroom door and stepped inside.

Damon was gone.

The window was open, the curtains blowing in the wind. He had escaped.

He had escaped her father, but most importantly, he had escaped her. She had no way to contact him. He always searched for her. Now she would never now. It was obvious he didn't want to answer the Katherine question.

Why did she look like her? Why did she have those dreams about Damon and Katherine together?

She walked over to the letters that had been on her nightstand before. They were gone too. Elena frowned. Had he put them back into her closet? She checked the hiding space. But came up empty.

Anger boiled up inside of her. He took the letters! He fucking took the letters! He removed any evidence of him ever existing. For what reason? Was he never coming back? Did he really not want her to know?

Then why drive her crazy by leaving her present letters? Why drive her insane with desire? WHY! Did he just want to get his rocks off with someone that looked like his deceased girlfriend?

In her anger, she picked up a book from school and threw it at the wall.

Why? Why did everybody lie to her?

She dropped down to her knees and started sobbing. Because of her father, because of Damon, but mostly because of what a complete mess and confusion her life had become….

"You look beautiful."

Her mother looked at her from the doorway, while Elena was just finishing up with her dress. She was wearing a blue gown that hugged her curves in all the right places. She had applied a limited amount of make up, but just enough to accentuate her eyes. And her hair was curled.

Elena smiled at her mother.

"You look very pretty yourself," she complimented Miranda. Miranda was wearing a green halter top dress.

They were going to the annual Founder's Ball. It was tradition in this town. Elena really didn't feel like going. But her parents, and especially Caroline had nagged her about it for days. Caroline had been going on and on about how Matt Donovan, the guy that saved her from Phil Harris, had shown some interest in her. And that she would be crazy to turn that down. He was a catch, as she had so delicately put it. She was a cheerleader. He was on the football team they were cheerleading for. This would definitely help her with her popularity, or so Caroline had said.

Elena wasn't sure. Matt was a really nice guy. Not bad looking, either. But he just wasn't her type. He didn't make her skin tingle. He didn't make her heart do funny things. He wasn't HIM.

It had exactly been two months since he had disappeared from her bedroom, taking the letters with him. Two long, excruciating months. In her mind, she agonized over a lot of things she could have done differently. She still had so many questions. Why hadn't she asked them? Why had she let him distract her? There were so many things she didn't know yet. Like why she had dreamed about his affair with Katherine, as if she had been there herself. And why he said he came back for her. What did that even mean? She was left confused, and he wasn't around anymore to answer her. He had dropped off the face of the earth.

So, maybe Caroline and her parents were right. Maybe going to this ball would be a good distraction. So when Matt had learned that she was going, he asked to be her chaperone. And Elena had agreed.

The party would be held at the Lockwood estate. It had a beautiful garden, in which the ball would be held in. Matt was going to pick her up.

"Who is Jeremy taking?" Elena asked her mother with a frown. Jeremy hadn't shown any interest in the girls of Mystic Falls. He was still hung up on Anna, even though they had decided to break things of, because of the distance. They had agreed that it wouldn't work.

"I don't think Jeremy is going," her mother said. Elena shook her head. It wasn't good for him to be this upset about a girl. But she was one to talk. If she could only see Damon one more time…

Elena glanced at Miranda and bit her lip. Over the course of these two months, she hadn't confronted her parents with her knowledge. About her bloodline, about her father being a vampire hunter, about Damon… She left them in the dark. If they knew that she knew, what would they do? They would ask who had told her. What did that mean for Damon? And most importantly, would Damon still be safe?

She didn't know why she would even bother to be concerned about his safety. But she did. She still cared. And it ate at her. But she couldn't help it.

Tonight, she was going to enjoy herself, though. Tonight would be a blast!

"Are you ready?" Miranda asked. Elena took one last look in the mirror. As ready as she was going to be…

The Lockwood garden was milling with people. When Elena descended the stairs, holding onto Matt's arm, she was absolutely amazed by the size and beauty of this place.

"Elena, you might want to close your mouth," Matt laughed. Elena turned a bright shade of red. Great job, gawking in front of her date! "Sorry, I guess Tyler really is rich." Matt smiled at her.

He was wearing a nice tuxedo, with a brown tie. He had really made an effort.

"So, can I get you anything to drink?" he asked her.

"An orange juice, please."

"Okay. Be right back."

Matt disappeared into the crowd. No sooner had he left, or Caroline rushed her way. "O my god, Elena! You two look so cute together! I just knew this would work out," she went on excitedly. Elena rolled her eyes. Caroline and her match making!

"We'll see, Caroline. It's just a date."

"Be that as it may, but I'll bet that before the night is over, he will kiss you," Caroline giggled.

Elena spotted Matt coming back from the corner of her eye. "Hush now, he is coming over!" Elena warned Caroline.

Matt handed Elena her drink. "I guess all the elite society of Mystic Falls is here. It just smells money here," he commented. Elena nodded. "I get what you mean. I feel as if I don't fit in here."

Matt looked at her seriously. "O, you definitely fit in. You are the belle of the ball here."

"Yeah man, you've got a sexy ass date here!" Tyler interrupted. Caroline elbowed him in the ribs. "Only you can turn a nice compliment into something raunchy!" she complained. Tyler shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't agree with Matt, though. It is YOU that's the belle of the ball," Tyler sweetened things up. Caroline immediately started blushing. "Awww, you're so sweet," she gushed. They sealed the deal with a kiss that made Matt and Elena look away.

Elena was a little jealous, though. Caroline had found a man that society respected. She could be out in the open with him. She didn't have to worry about a thing, because Tyler was normal and respected.

Her thoughts went back to Damon. He was the outcast of town. Nobody would ever accept him. If she ever dated him out in the open, her father would kill him. Literally. So it all went back to Matt. He was the man she should focus on. He was a sure thing.

"Matt, do you want to dance?" she asked suddenly. Matt's head snapped her way. He frowned. "Ah, I'm not sure if I know how to waltz," he joked. Elena laughed. "Come on, you'll be fine! I'll guide you." Matt shrugged his shoulders. "Okay then." They gave their drinks to Tyler and Caroline (who, not so discreetly, winked at her) and went off to the dance floor.

From the moment he put his arms around her, it felt wrong. He pulled her close, ready to start their dance. She spotted her parents off to the side. They were watching her with a sickeningly sweet smile on their faces. Apparently they approved. They started gliding across the dance floor.

Elena stared at Matt, and instead of feeling warm under his lingering gaze, she felt cold. Her heart ached, but not for him. His hands on her back felt wrong. His body pressing against hers felt wrong. He was wrong for her.

And then that burning sensation was back. As if HE was here. Burning holes into her back. Her skin started to tingle. Her heart started thumping. Her legs started quivering. She just knew it. He was here. And he was watching her. She tried to turn her head to see, but she couldn't spot him. He had hid himself well.

Her body felt as if it were on fire. Her throat went dry. Her entire being screamed for him. And only him. Matt seemed forgotten, even though he was the one that was in her arms.

Matt noticed the change in her demeanour. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Elena swallowed something. She had to get out of here!

"I just need to go to the restroom for a second," she explained. Matt nodded and let her go.

Elena immediately flew inside. He was here! O god, he was here! She just knew it. Why? Why now? Hadn't he done enough damage to her heart!

Trembling like a leaf, she stepped into the ladies room. There, she splashed some water on her face. She just needed to relax.

Hollow eyes stared back at her from the mirror on the wall. Was love supposed to destroy you? Was love supposed to tear you inside out? Because it sure felt like it now. It was in that moment that she knew that she would never feel again, what she felt for him. Whether he would ever step back into her life or not.

She took a couple of breaths. She couldn't stay in here forever. Her friends would start to worry.

Straightening her shoulders, she walked back out into the foyer. But before she even had the chance to make it back outside, a hand shot out from the coat room and pulled her inside. Elena wanted to scream, but a hand clamped down over her mouth.

Cerulean eyes stared at her. He pinned her to the wall with his body.

He looked so good. Her body immediately started betraying her. Her breathing became uneven. Her hands itched to touch him.

She focused on his lips. Damon's eyes became dark at her gaze and he lowered his hand from her mouth. He leaned in to kiss her.

SLAP!

His head reared back from the impact of her hand on his face. "What the hell!" he yelped. Elena started pounding his chest with her fists. All of her anger from the past two months came out.

"You son of a bitch! You disappear with the letters two months ago, without ever explaining anything, and now you expect that I would just KISS you? Are you freaking insane!" she vented. Her fists were still pounding away, and Damon was doing his best to grab onto them. He finally succeeded and he pushed her against the wall, arms pinned over her head.

"Are you done?" he simply said. Elena squirmed against him. "I will be done when you explain some things. Why did you disappear with the letters? Why do I look like Katherine? Why do I dream about your life with her?" she screeched.

Damon sighed, keeping her pinned to the wall. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"The reason I disappeared, is because I wasn't sure about what you would do. The look you gave me when I was hiding behind your door, told me you were very angry. I thought you would hand me in to your father. That's also why I took the letters. I wanted to take all evidence away, that you knew me. I just.. I wasn't sure. But I am sure now. Thank you for not saying anything."

Elena looked down. "I could still turn you in," she said defiantly. But it didn't come out as strong as she would have liked. Damon smiled at her. "No, you won't."

Elena bit her bottom lip. "Please tell me, Damon. Why do I look like Katherine? Why do I dream about your life with her," she begged.

Damon sighed and looked away guiltily. "The dreams.. are because of me. I put them in your head," he confessed. Elena's mouth fell open. All the blood drained from her face. "You.. WHAT?" she stammered.

"It's a thing vampires do. We can get into someone's head and play with them a bit. When I first saw you in Atlanta, and noticed that you looked like Katherine.. At first I thought I was crazy. And then I thought that Katherine was still alive. But I kept my eye on you and you were nothing like her. You were sweet and innocent and pure. And I fell for you. So when I heard you were going to move into my old house, I had to come back to Mystic Falls. I had to know you," he said in a serious tone.

Elena was still pinned to the wall, but she wanted to slap him real bad! "You had no business getting into my head!" she snapped. Damon looked down. "I know. But I longed for you..desperately. So I wanted to make you long for me too. I wanted to drive you crazy with desire. Therefore I pushed the dreams onto you. I'm sorry."

Elena swallowed. "You can't do this, Damon! You can't MAKE people fall in love with you," she whispered. Damon's head snapped up. He started grinning like an idiot. "You're in love with me?" he asked.

Elena pushed against him, but he wouldn't budge. "Stop changing the subject. Am I only feeling these things because you planted the seed?" she asked. Damon shook his head. "I didn't make you fall in love with me, Elena. Yes, I drove you crazy with the dreams. Yes, I wanted you to want me. But I never forced those feelings on you. Those you developed all on your own. You can lie about it all you want. But those feelings are real, Elena. And so are mine," he revealed.

Elena looked away for a second, before looking him dead in the eye again. "Why do I look like Katherine, Damon?" she asked again. Damon shook his head. "That I cannot tell you. The only thing I can think of is that you're related. But I never could look into your family lineage or the Pierces too much. People would start to get suspicious. I had to keep my distance. But you can find out. You can look up those family lines. I'll help you," he offered.

Elena sighed. Her struggle against him ceased and her head fell forward against his chest. "I hate you, Damon Salvatore," she mumbled into his shirt. He kissed the top of her head. "I hate you too, Elena Gilbert."

Something changed in the atmosphere. It was the way his hands started stroking her wrists that were still pinned against the wall. It was the way his cheek rubbed against her hair. Her heart started pounding again, but this time it was because of something else. He noticed it too. He lifted his head and looked her deeply into her eyes.

Nobody could have stopped it from happening. His lips crashed onto hers in a desperate way. His fingers laced with hers above her head. His tongue delved into her mouth.

He lifted his head for a second. "I want you," he whispered in her ear. Elena shivered. She wanted him too.

Was this finally happening?

Their lips crashed together again in a bruising kiss. Elena's head was spinning. He tasted so good. Their tongues started battling for dominance.

Damon used one hand to grab onto her ass, hauling her up against him, while the other still entrapped her arms against the wall. She jumped up and encircled his waist, causing her to come in contact with his erection. They both moaned at the sensation.

His hand slid up her thigh, hiking up her dress. Elena's heart was pounding so loudly now, she was afraid it was going to jump out of her chest. With trembling fingers she undid his shirt, letting it drop to the ground.

His chest was exquisite. She ran her hands over it, brushing against his nipples. "Elena..,"he sighed.

His hands wandered between her legs, brushing her sex for a second. And then he ripped her panties of. "Damon!" she yelped. Damon grinned up at her. "What?" he said innocently. "How the hell am I going to get home without my underwear!" she complained. Damon just smirked. "Who says anything about going home," he teased. He licked the shell of her ear, causing her to shudder.

He opened the fly of his jeans, making his intentions clear. "Damon?" Elena moaned. "Hmm?"

"We can't do this here," she blushed.

Damon stroked her sweet spot again. "O yes, we can," he breathed. He undid his pants in a quick motion.

He hiked her dress up completely now. There was nothing between them anymore. Elena's head fell back against the wall. She was ready.

He guided himself to her entrance, panting with need. When she felt the tip of him, she was lost. Who cared that they were in a closet? Who cared that her date was waiting somewhere outside. She needed this.

His hips surged forward until he was buried to the hilt. A moan escaped her lips at the sudden invasion. Damon stilled for a second. "Damn!"he whispered harshly. He finally let go of her arms, and she immediately latched onto his beautiful black hair.

Then he started to move. Slowly at first, but quickly it turned into a faster rhythm.

"Please!" she moaned. He was touching all the right places inside of her. She bit her lip, to keep from moaning too loud. What if somebody heard?

Damon kissed her again, his tongue swirling into her mouth. His rhythm faltered a bit now, lacking finesse. He was close. And so was she. He was pounding into her now, reaching between them to stroke her.

And then she felt it. The fluttering of her muscles. Every nerve in her body was high strung, the pleasure becoming too much. And then she toppled over the edge. "Damon!" she screamed.

Damon didn't fare any better. His body shook, and he thrust a few more times before he fell against her, completely spent. They tumbled to the ground, when their bodies couldn't hold them up anymore.

Elena panted, amazed by what had just happened. Damon was amazing. Their whole energy together was amazing. She wasn't going to let anything happen to him. She would die first. Her father would have to go through her…

**So, this was the longest chapter I ever wrote! And still I was done faster then I thought I would be. I hope I answered some of your questions now. If not, feel free to tell me. I will add it in my next chapter. **

**Thank you for reading. Please review!**

**I just signed in on twitter. Follow me for info about the story: /#!/Sandy1983b**

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yep, I was superfast again! I sat down for this, and I wrote and wrote and wrote.. I couldn't stop! So this is the result. And if I may say so myself, I'm damn proud of this! Thanks for those wonderful reviews that I got for my last chapter. Let me just say, this one is going to be one hell of a ride! **

Come to my window

"We should go back," Elena whispered into his ear. She stroked his hair and gently kissed his forehead. They were still lying on the floor of the coat room. Their clothes still a mess.

"Why? Come away with me," Damon pressed as he stared into her eyes. He had his arm draped over her naked back and stroked up and down her spine, causing Elena to shiver.

As tempting as it was to leave with him, she still had a life to go back to. She couldn't just up and leave.

"I can't, Damon. People will ask too many questions if I do. My parents would have my head," she explained. Damon sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I just want you all to myself," he grinned. Elena leaned over and kissed his soft lips. "I know."

Their kissing spiralled quickly out of control. When Damon tried to tangle their limbs again, Elena pushed her palms against his chest. "Damon! We need to get back. We've already been in this coat room for too long. We're already lucky enough as it is, that we weren't caught. We'd definitely be pushing it, if we went for round two."

Damon winked at her. "Well, they'd definitely get an interesting show. Far more interesting then what's going on outside."

Elena shook her head at his behaviour. She sat up and adjusted her dress. Then, she realised she seemed to be missing something. She crawled over the floor, looking underneath some coats. But nothing.

"Damon, have you seen my underwear?"

Damon looked up from where he was buttoning up his shirt. He grinned. "Not since I tore it off of you."

Elena scowled at him. "Stop playing around and help me look!"

Damon shrugged and turned the place upside down. No such luck. Her underwear was still missing.

Elena raked a hand through her hair. "I'm going to have to go out there without it, aren't I?" she sighed embarrassed. Damon put his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "It's not like anyone is going to notice. Your dress is long enough. Just don't let anyone else see what I just saw," he growled.

Elena laughed at his jealous behaviour. He was such a guy!

"Maybe I'll let Matt look up my dress," she teased him. He deserved it after all the teasing he did to her. She turned to walk past him towards the exit. But Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't you even think about it! I'll tear him apart if he ever lays a hand on you," he snarled.

His face changed. His beautiful blue eyes became black. Red veins started appearing underneath them and his fangs lengthened.

Elena stared at him in shock.

As soon as Damon realised what was happening, he hid his face. "Sorry," he mumbled. He stumbled backwards and turned around, hiding from her.

Elena walked over to him, her hands shaking. But she wasn't scared. She was a little nervous, yes. But scared? No. She knew he would never hurt her. Not after what they just did.

Damon was still hiding his face. He was waiting for the sharp edges of his emotions to subside. For his human features to come back. Elena walked over to him. She grabbed his head with both hands, and forced him to look at her.

"Show me," she whispered.

Damon resisted, pulling away from her. But Elena wouldn't budge. She held onto his face.

"Show me!" she said persistently.

Damon slowly looked up at her. His insecurities about his being present on his face. His eyes searched hers. Waiting..Hoping..

Elena touched his face with trembling fingers. She carefully traced the veins. They felt surprisingly soft. She then proceeded to descend towards his fangs.

She traced his lips first, causing him to open his mouth with longing. His fangs looked quite scary up close. She wondered how sharp they were. Her finger slid along one of them. It immediately impaled her skin.

"Ouch!"

Damon's eyes flew up to hers. There was a drop of blood coating her finger tip. And he was yearning for it. She could tell.

She searched his eyes and he searched hers. And then she did something she thought she would never do.

She held up her finger to his lips. "Do you want it?" she whispered. O, he wanted it all right! It was very clear in his eyes. In his face. Elena's heart was pounding against her ribcage as she realised what she was about to do.

"Take it, Damon," she breathed.

Damon was holding on to the last shred of self control that he had. He was fighting it every step of the way. But when Elena traced his bottom lip, causing some of the blood to coat it, he was lost.

His mouth closed over her finger and he began to suck in earnest. Elena gasped at the sensation. His sucking seemed very erotic to her.

Damon pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her lower back. He moaned low in his throat.

It was better than her dream. He was only sucking her finger, and she was shaking like a leaf. Every suck, every pull of her blood leaving her, shot down straight to her core.

Damon's leg slid between hers, his powerful thigh pressed intimately against her. Elena let out a soft gasp. It didn't matter that she just had the best sex of her life. She felt hot again and the pressure was building inside of her.

Unconsciously she started grinding herself against his thigh. Damon's sucking noises turning her on. "O god!" she moaned loudly.

Her sex throbbed deliciously and she bit her lip from crying out too noisily. She did realise she was still in that coat room, ready to be caught at any minute. It only added to her excitement. Here she was, with a man that this town shunned, with a man that her father would kill, in a place that any person could walk into. It felt dangerous and she liked it.

Damon grabbed her rear, helping her grind his leg and then it happened. It hit her like freight train slamming in to her. White hot flashes ripped through her body, making her sag against him. She let her head fall forward against his chest, desperate to catch her breath.

Damon released her finger with a loud pop, breathing harshly too. "You know, at this rate, we are never going to make it out of this room," he joked.

Elena's head shot up, realising that she had let herself get distracted again. She already said minutes ago, that she wanted to get out of this room.

She looked up at Damon, realising his vampire features had disappeared. He was relaxed again.

His hand was still resting on her lower back, making her skin tingle where he touched. Damon leaned forward to give her a kiss. But is was never just a kiss between them. His tongue slid between her lips, dancing erotically with hers. His hand slid up her thigh, causing her dress to hike up. "God!" Damon moaned.

Elena pushed him away, her chest heaving. "We SO need to get out of this room!" she cried.

Damon nodded.

They both reached for the door handle. But Damon stopped her momentarily.

"When will I see you again?" he asked.

Elena smiled.

"You know where to find me."

Damon kissed her lips one last time. And then he disappeared through the door.

Elena followed him a couple of minutes after. She made it to the garden, when several people started attacking her.

"Where the hell have you been!" Caroline snapped at her.

Her parents where there too, crowding her as soon as they spotted her.

"Do you know how worried we where? Your date searched all over the place for you," her father berated her.

Elena looked down guiltily. Okay, so Matt didn't deserve this. But after the amazing moments she had in the coat room with Damon, she couldn't bring herself to care. But wait, if Matt searched all over the place, did he miss the coat room?

All of a sudden she felt her heart drop. Had he seen them?

"I'm sorry," she said in an unsteady voice. "Where is Matt?"

Caroline shook her head in disapproval. "He went home a couple of minutes ago. He thought you ditched him. Frankly, we all thought you ditched him," she said crankily.

Shit! She was going to have to straighten things out with Matt when she saw him at school this Monday. Not that she would ever date him again, but still she needed to set the record straight between them. She didn't want there to be any hard feelings. She just hoped he hadn't seen her!

"I.. I just wanted to clear my head. So I took a walk. I didn't wear a watch. I guess I was gone longer than I thought," she lied.

Her mother sighed. "It's not very nice to leave your date like that. And next time, let someone know where you are going."

Elena nodded. "You are absolutely right. I'll talk to Matt this Monday. And I won't disappear like that again," she promised.

Satisfied with her answer, her parents escorted her to the car. Since Matt wasn't there anymore to drive her home, they would have to.

Elena said goodbye to Caroline and Tyler and left with her parents.

At home, she immediately crawled into her bed. But she couldn't sleep. Had Matt seen them? Was that why he left? Or was he just angry, because she was gone for so long?

She really needed to talk to him this Monday. She needed to cover her tracks. What was she thinking doing that in a public room?

A noise sounded from outside of her bedroom window. It sounded like someone was tapping it. But that was crazy. Her window was so high off the ground, nobody could reach it.

TAP TAP TAP

Maybe it was a bird pecking it, or something. She rolled over in bed, her blankets covering her ears.

TAP TAP TAP

Elena shot up in bed. Damn bird! Crankily she got out of bed to shoo it away. She furiously ripped her curtains open, only to reveal Damon sitting on her window sill.

She let out a yelp, startled by him.

"Damon! What the hell!" she snapped at him, as she opened her window. Damon grinned at her. "Someone sure is in a crappy mood, when they hadn't had their beauty sleep yet!" he said cheekily.

Elena looked down at the ground beneath him. "How did you even get so high?" she wondered. "I'm a vampire, Elena. There are a lot of things I can do." Damon waggled his eyebrows playfully. Elena shook her head. She could never figure him out.

He leaned forward a bit, their foreheads almost touching. Elena could feel his breath on her face. It made her shiver with longing.

"So, I came over because I wanted to give you something," he finally said. Elena frowned. What could he possibly have to give her?

He reached into his coat pocket, pulling out the thing that had started it all. The letters..

Her breath left her as she stared at him in wonder. He looked a little bit vulnerable.

"These were very important to me once. And then they became important to you. I want you to have them. I want you to know what I wrote, because I want you to know about me. These letters belong in this room, with you."

Elena's heart swelled with love for him. This was an amazing gesture!

She couldn't speak. She seemed to be tongue tied.

Damon looked down for a second. "I especially want you to read the one at the top. I don't know if you've read it yet. But after what we did tonight, I wanted you to know what it feels like for me to do that. What it can do to a vampire," he explained.

Elena nodded, a little dumbfounded. She took the letters from him. Okay, she needed to say something, here! He was putting himself out there for her. She couldn't just stand here!

So she did the only thing she knew how to do at the moment. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Thank you," she whispered.

Damon smiled at her. "So I'm going to let you sleep now. I'll see you real soon," he promised. He leaned forward and kissed her again. It was a sweet kiss. It didn't have anything to do with lust. It was love.

"Good night," Elena whispered to him.

"Good night, Lena."

Elena closed her window again, grinning like a fool. She put the letters back were they belonged, in their hiding space. Except for one.

She took the letter he told her to read, to bed. She laid her head down on the pillow and opened it.

_Katherine,_

_Why can't we share this experience? Why did they take you and kill you in that fire? _

_I am now what you were. But you're not here… _

_It is everything you told me it would be. It heightens your senses. _

_You feel everything ten times stronger than as a human. _

_When I first tasted a human's blood, all my senses exploded. _

_I was awakened in every sense of the word. _

_My taste buds rejoiced as the thick liquid rolled over my tongue. _

_Afterwards, my body hummed with the power the blood provided for me. _

_I felt like a king. But I was missing my queen. _

_I miss you.._

_Damon. _

Elena carefully folded the letter and thought about his words. So, drinking blood was like an otherworldly experience for him. He felt it even stronger than she did. And she was the one that had an orgasm from it!

His words still kind of made her jealous, though. What if he was still searching for something that resembled Katherine in her?

But he had told her in the coat room that he fell for her because of her. Because of what she was like. He was in love with HER. He trusted her with letters that he had written for another woman. If that wasn't love, she didn't know what was…

Smiling, she got out of bed and put the letter away. She needed to use the restroom for a second. Careful not to wake anyone, she padded across the hallway to the bathroom. Her parents were still up though. Her father was talking to someone on the phone. He was just hanging up, when she walked passed their room.

"This is not good, Miranda. There was another biting incident at the Lockwood residence tonight. And it gets worse," Elena heard her father say.

"How could it possibly get worse?" Miranda said worriedly.

"Damon Salvatore was spotted leaving the premises…."

**Okay, I know.. Pure evil of me to leave things here. A lot of cliffs: Did Matt see Damon and Elena in the coat roam? Was Damon the one that bit that person at the Lockwood estate? How will Elena react to this news? And I'm going to be even more evil. I don't have a lot of time in the upcoming week. So this is the last one you're going to get for a while. So, have fun with this one. And pretty please leave me a nice review :)**

**I just signed in on twitter. Follow me for info about the story: /#!/Sandy1983b**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Who are you?

Elena lay awake all night, thinking about her parents. Thinking about what she had overheard.

They knew about Damon. They knew about the fact that he was a vampire. They knew that he was still alive (or undead) somewhere. And someone had seen him at the party? So more people knew about him?

The longer she lived in this town, the more dirty secrets kept popping up to the surface. This town was mysterious, secretive and sometimes downright scary! Nobody told her anything. She felt as if she was the only one out of the loop here.

How come they knew about Damon? She sure as hell never said anything! And Damon himself would be a fool if he ever revealed himself. So how could they have spotted him? And then there was that biting incident. Had Damon bitten someone? Why? She understood with Phil. But this..

Elena fluffed up her pillow, hit it a few times and plopped back down on it. She really needed to get his address, or phone number, so she could talk to him. Warn him about what she knew. It was getting annoying that he was the only one that could decide when they would see each other. Would he trust her enough to tell her where he resided? Because up to this date, he never said anything.

She thought back to earlier this evening. Her skin still tingled, when she thought about him touching her. Was it weird for her to be turned on by him drinking from her? Because for her, it had felt beautiful.

Her nether regions ached deliciously, a reminder of what she had let him do. She wasn't sorry. Even if he was a vampire. She would never be sorry for acting on her feelings for him.

Her father could rant and rave all he wanted about vampires being evil, and she still would choose Damon. Not a doubt in her head. She just hoped it would never come to that. She hoped she would never have to choose between her family and Damon.

But that might be wishful thinking. If she wanted to be with Damon, if he would be a constant factor in her life, at some point she was going to have to make a decision. Because her parents would never understand her need for this vampire. All they would see, was a demon. A monster, that had to be stopped…

Elena walked through the hallways of Mystic Falls High, when Caroline grabbed her arm out of nowhere and pulled her into a storage room. Apparently she was upset about something. She was positively blowing steam.

"Caroline? Is something wrong?" Elena asker her.

Caroline practically hissed.

"Something wrong? Something wrong, she asks! I never pegged you for a hypocrite, Elena!" she snapped at her.

Elena frowned. What was she talking about?

Caroline started pacing.

"I overheard Matt telling a really interesting detail about the party this Saturday night to Tyler. He said that when he went out searching for you, he stumbled onto the coat room," she revealed. And then she waited for it to dawn on Elena.

Which didn't take long. All the blood left her face as soon as Caroline had said the word 'coat room'. O god! What had he seen? Was he the one that told her father about Damon being there? Had he seen his vampire face? O god! Why hadn't they been more careful! They were going to come for him now!

"Why did you agree to go out with Matt in the first place, if you were already dating someone? I just don't get it Elena. I thought we were friends! You are supposed to tell me if you're sleeping with someone!"

Elena's head snapped up. So Matt didn't see his vampire face? He only saw them having sex? Well, sure. That was bad enough. But at least he didn't know that it was Damon Salvatore, the vampire.

Caroline sighed and calmed down a bit.

"Who is he, Elena? I want to know everything. I want details."

Elena bit her lip. What was the best way to explain this? She couldn't say that it was Damon. Caroline knew about the history of Damon Salvatore. So what would she say?

She came up with the perfect idea.

"You don't know him. He's from Atlanta. An old boyfriend. We had broken things off when I moved to Mystic Falls. But Saturday night he was visiting friends in the neighbourhood, when he decided to drop by. When he got to the house, my brother was still at home and told him where I was. Needless to say, when I spotted him, things heated up a bit. I had missed him. And he had missed me. It wasn't planned. I didn't set out to hurt Matt. It just happened," she lied.

Caroline nodded. She was buying it.

"Okay, I get how that happens. Is he still here in town? Are you dating him again?" she wanted to know.

Elena shook her head.

"He had to go back to Atlanta. Long distance relationships don't work. We both agreed on that. So whatever happened Saturday night, is over."

Caroline broke out in a smile. "And here I always thought you were this plain, boring and innocent girl! Having sex in a coat room at a party? That sounds like something I would do," she grinned.

Elena smiled too.

"But you are going to have to grovel to Matt, though. He was pretty upset. I'm sure he is not the type to go blabbing this all over school, considering the fact that he's got his own reputation to uphold. But still, I would do some damage control," Caroline advised.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to do that right away."

Unfortunately, Elena didn't get a chance to speak with him until later that day. He was sitting on the bleachers by the football field, staring out into space. When he saw her approaching, he got up to walk away.

"Please Matt! Let me explain. I really need to talk to you," Elena pleaded.

Matt stopped and turned to look at her.

"What is there to explain, Elena? You went on a date with me, but ended up having sex with someone else! You are so not who I thought you were!" he spat.

Elena looked down guiltily.

"I know what I did was wrong," she whispered. "But I never set out to hurt you. It wasn't planned. I genuinely think that you are a nice guy. That's why I went on that date with you. But an old boyfriend showed up, looking for me. When he found me at the party… It just happened. I loved him so much when I still lived in Atlanta. I just… I am so sorry I hurt you. And I completely understand if you never want to lay eyes on me again," she apologized.

Matt sighed.

"If you're still hung up on someone else, you shouldn't have gone out with me," he said sternly.

Elena nodded.

"You're right. I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong. And I'm so sorry you had to walk in on what you saw. I just hope that someday we can be friends again."

She looked at him for a second, before turning around and walking the walk of shame. She just hoped she did some damage control here. It was obvious he didn't know about Damon. But then who else could have told on him?

One of her school assignments ended up lasting longer than she thought. When she got home, it was already dark. Strangely enough, the rest of her family also wasn't home. The house was dark and deserted.

"Jeremy? Mom? Dad?" she called out. But nobody answered. She all of a sudden realised how creepy this house could look if it was pitch black and empty. It gave her the shivers.

She dropped her bag by the door and walked into the living room to turn on some lights, when suddenly she was jumped from behind. Strong arms encircled her in a vice like grip.

Elena's breath caught in her throat, and she let out a scream.

"Whoa! Hey, it's me!" she heard Damon say.

He turned on a light and let go of her. Elena whirled around and gave him an intense pissed off look.

"Are you crazy! Sneaking up on me like that?" she yelled. Damon held up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry! I didn't know you were so jumpy. Bad conscience?" he joked.

Elena smacked his chest hard.

"You have NO idea what I went through these two days! First of all, Matt apparently caught us doing it in the coat room. I spent the entire day doing damage control. And to make things worse, you were spotted at the party. Someone knows who you are, and what you are. And of course, you didn't help things by biting someone! Why did you bite someone!" she snapped at him.

This made Damon's grin drop from his face.

"I sure as hell didn't bite someone! And who spotted me?" he said in a low voice.

Elena softened a bit and shrugged. "I don't know. I overheard my father say that someone spotted you. He knows now, Damon! My father knows about you. We're lucky that he doesn't know about us!"

Damon ran a hand through his hair. "So if someone at that party bit someone, we have another vampire on our hands," he said worriedly.

Elena nodded. That thought now crossed her mind too. But who?

"My father thinks it's you, Damon. He thinks that you're the one that bit that person. From now on, everything that happens that is vampire related.. He will point the finger at you.

Maybe this is getting too complicated, Damon. Maybe I should let you go. I'm the daughter of a vampire hunter. He knows now. And he is not going to stop until he gets you. You have to run. You have to leave town," she said decidedly.

Damon shook his head.

"I am not going to run from your father, Elena. And I am certainly not going to walk away from you!"

He took a step closer to her and stroked her cheek.

"Can you walk away, Elena? Can you ignore the things you are feeling right now?" he whispered. He stepped even closer and leaned forward to softly kiss a sensitive spot on her neck. Elena arched it, giving him better access.

"Do you remember the way I touched you Saturday night? Do you remember how good it felt? The way our bodies fit together? Can you imagine not having that anymore?"

Elena let out a soft moan, as he kissed a trail down to the tops of her breasts.

He suddenly turned her around, pulling her back against his chest.

"You drive me crazy, Elena," he breathed in her ear, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. "All I thought about this weekend, was how badly I wanted to be inside of you again. How I wanted to feel you surround me."

His hands were wandering now. One started stroking her nipple, the other travelled further south, ending on the V between her thighs. She spread her legs on instinct, and he cupped her mound through her dress.

Elena's head fell back onto his chest, as he began to massage her. He was right. How could she walk away from this? She started grinding her rear back into him, feeling him harden instantly.

"Take off your underwear," he ordered.

Elena did as she was told, sliding the lacy material down her legs until it was pooling at her feet. She heard him unzipping his pants behind her.

Her heart drummed against her chest in anticipation.

"You are so beautiful. I could do this all night with you," he groaned.

He pushed her forward, until she was kneeling on the couch in front of her. She grabbed hold of the back of it.

"Damon,"she sighed.

He came to stand behind her, draping himself over her back. "I want you so much," he let her know.

His fingers glided over her sex, stroking her clit on occasion and teasingly slid just a fingertip inside of her. She pushed back against him, desperate for more.

"What do you want?" he whispered behind her.

Elena frowned. Didn't he know what she wanted? She pushed back against his hard length, showing him.

But that wasn't it, apparently. Because he asked her the same question. "Tell me what you want."

He tugged on her nipple harshly, causing fire to shoot through her belly.

"Say it, Elena!"

"O god, I want you! I want you inside of me! I want to feel every inch of you!" she yelled. As soon as the words had left her mouth, she blushed profusely. But Damon was pleased. His hands steadied her hips, holding her in place.

And then she felt him nudging her entrance. Teasingly at first, but she became impatient.

"Do it, Damon!" she snapped.

She didn't need to tell him twice. He surged forward, impaling her with one hard thrust. Both of them both let out a groan at the feeling of being joined again.

They held still for a second, revelling in it. But their bodies' needs became too much.

He started moving with powerful strokes. Elena gripped the back of the couch hard, thrusting back against him.

"You feel so good," she moaned.

Damon changed his angle, sliding in all the way to the hilt. Elena's eyes rolled back in her head.

The sounds of flesh on flesh started filling the room and it wasn't long before Elena felt the familiar fluttering in her belly.

"Right there, Damon! I'm sooo,"she couldn't even finish her sentence. She exploded with bursts of white hot pleasure rippling through her. She squeezed him hard, causing him to choke behind her and she felt him release inside of her.

They breathed harshly, a hue of sweat covering them both.

"Damn!"Damon groaned.

Elena agreed wholeheartedly with him. That was the best one yet.

"You are amazing," he told her and leaned forward to give her a quick kiss. Elena lay against the back of the couch sleepily. He had worn her out.

She felt him pull out of her. He stood up and pulled up his pants.

"Your parents are going to be home soon."

Elena nodded. He was right. She needed to get freshened up a bit. She probably looked as if she had been thoroughly ravaged. Which was entirely true.

"Try to find out what your father knows. Keep an eye on him for me. And don't let him catch you doing it. I'll try to find out about the other vampire," Damon informed her.

Elena rearranged her dress and nodded. She would start right away with her search.

"When will I see you again?" she asked hopefully.

Damon winked at her. "Soon, baby. Very soon."

With those words, he turned around and walked away.

Shit! She forgot to ask his address and phone number again! Next time, she definitely would.

Since her parents still weren't home, Elena decided to check the reading room. Her father was always in there doing something. And he didn't come out for hours. Maybe there was something in there?

She followed the hallway to the large, oak door and peeked inside. It looked like a normal reading room. Maybe he had a special book here or something..

She walked over towards the large bookcase and let her fingers trailed over the book covers. They seemed like boring, stuffy, old books. Only her father would ever read this crap.

Maybe the book covers were cover ups for something else. Maybe he kept things hidden inside. She started pulling out books and checked inside. Nothing. There had to be something here. Otherwise, why would he spend so many hours in here?

She pulled out another book, and something happened. The entire bookcase seemed to move. Elena jumped back, a little startled.

What the heck?

There seemed to be a space behind the bookcase. A room. She couldn't quite see yet.

She came closer.

Yes, there was definitely a room behind it! She never knew her house had secret spaces! This was so cool!

She grabbed the bookcase and pulled it the last remaining bit away from the wall. What she saw then, made her heart drop. Her stomach squeezed and she felt sick. She stumbled back and stared in shock at her discovery.

Right there, hidden behind the bookcase, was her father's artillery against the vampire world. Stakes, crossbows.. you name it. It was there. There was a map lying on a small table inside of the space.

Elena came closer to see what it said. Tears fell from her eyes as she spotted something circled. Her father had written something above it. _Damon Salvatore's whereabouts?_

He thought Damon was there? She spotted a small note lying next to it. She felt like throwing up as she read it.

_Might be a Salvatore hide out._

_Check tomorrow._

_Must burn it, and him, to the ground….._

**So, here it is. Another chapter of Letters from the past. Hope you enjoy.. Thank you for all the reviews, faves and alerts! This story will come back after Christmas, so happy holidays everyone! **

**Sandy1983.**

**Follow me for info about the story: /#!/Sandy1983b**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I love you

Elena stared at all the things her father was hiding. All the things he lied about her entire life. And now he was going to kill her boyfriend.

He disappointed her. Her father had always been the one she turned to if something was wrong. She had always been daddy's little girl.

And now that was gone. He had taken it away from her.

Tears continued to stream freely down her face, as she remembered the times he played with her when she was a little girl. The times he comforted her. The times he told her he loved her..

It was all being replaced now, by the times he lied to her. She didn't know who he was anymore. And now she couldn't ask him, because if she did, he would know that she knew about vampires. He would find out about Damon. That couldn't happen.

She couldn't risk it.

Somewhere in the house a door slammed shut. The front door.

Elena immediately jumped up and closed off the secret room again.

"Elena?" she heard her father ask. O god! He was right outside the door of the reading room! She had to hurry!

She put back everything in place again, grabbed a random book from the bookcase and flew over to the couch, just as her father was opening the door. When he had it completely opened, she was lying in a relaxed position on the couch, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Elena? What are you doing in the reading room?" Grayson asked confused. His head immediately flew over to the bookcase. Elena could tell he was really worried that she had found something. She was just going to play it cool.

She shrugged her shoulders and held up the book she was supposedly reading.

"I'm reading, dad. I thought that was what reading rooms are for," she bitched.

Her father relaxed visibly, but then focused on her face.

"Have you been crying?" he asked her worriedly.

O damn! Now, how was she going to solve that one!

She then saw what book she had grabbed in her hurry. It couldn't be a more perfect excuse! She held it out in front of her, so her father could see it.

"This damn book always gets to me!"

Grayson studied the book cover and smiled.

"The Horse Whisperer.. Yeah, you always loved that book. And I would always have to comfort you after," her father said nostalgically.

Elena smiled too.

Her father leaned over to tuck a strand of her behind her ear, affection written all over his face.

"You're growing up so fast. It still seems like yesterday, that I gave you a piggy back ride. Or I taught you how to ride your bike. And now you're such a beautiful young woman. I'm so proud of you," he warmly said.

His words hit Elena hard. A few moments ago, she hated him with a fiery vengeance. He had destroyed all there was between them. And now he was her father again. The wall she had put up for him, started to crumble a little.

"You made the move here a little easier for me. Where Jeremy just complained and gave me grief, you tried to see things my way. I know I don't say this enough, but I love you Elena. You will always be my little girl," Grayson said emotionally.

Elena felt the wall break and the dam burst. Tears wrung their way from her eyes.

She had missed these moments so much!

"I love you too, daddy," she cried and wrapped herself in his arms. She breathed in his scent. The one that always soothed her as a little girl. She would bury her nose in his shirt and all of her fears automatically went away.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case this time. They were still keeping things from each other. She was still afraid he would kill the man she loved.

Her father let go of her and tapped her nose.

"Come on. Let's go find ourselves something to eat before we turn ourselves into a blubbering mess."

Elena smiled up at him, and followed him out of the reading room. She paused in the doorway, to look at the now closed bookcase one last time….

Dinner was great. It had been just her and her father. Apparently her mother and Jeremy had other plans. Jeremy was hanging out with friends, and her mother was at a social gathering for the women of Mystic Falls.

So Elena had fun with her father. Which was something they hadn't had in a long time. Something always came up. Either he had to work, or her mother and Jeremy would be home. But now they had time for each other.

Elena relaxed a little. They ate together and then sat down on the couch for a movie. About halfway through, she cuddled closer towards Grayson. She laid her head on his chest, while he put his arms around her. Elena loved this, but felt like a hypocrite at the very same time.

Because she was in love with the very thing he hated. She was going to warn the demon he wanted to kill. He was going to be disappointed in her. Just as she had been with him earlier this evening. But right now she wanted to forget. Right now she wanted to be a little girl again, comforted by her father's arms…

Branches hit her face, as she ran as fast as she could through the dark woods. Her legs carrying her as fast as they could go. Her lungs were burning with the effort of trying to keep up with her fast rhythm.

She had told her father that she was going to bed. And then she had made sure her bed looked like someone was lying in it. She had then turned off the lights and crept her way out of the front door.

She knew where to go. She had memorized the address from the encircled point on her father's map. She knew where it was. Where he was. She had to get to him. She had to warn him.

There was a reason she hadn't taken her car. It would have been so much faster if she drove there. But her father would have noticed it missing on the drive way. So on foot was her only option.

A hue of sweat covered her skin now. Her hair had pasted its way around her neck and her face felt as if it was going to explode. But she didn't care if he saw her like this. There were more important things at hand.

Finally, the trees cleared and she spotted the house. A smile graced Elena's features as she took in the appearance. It was just as big and beautiful as the house she lived in now, his old house. Wow, he did have a thing for nice houses, didn't he?

Why would he live so out in the open like this? Like a normal person? If certain people spotted him… Well, people already had spotted him. That's why she was here.

Elena shook her head and walked up to the front door. She just hoped he was there.

She took a deep breath and knocked.

The front door opened to reveal a very surprised looking Damon. His eyes went wide as he saw her and took in her appearance.

"Elena? What are you doing here? What's going on? How did you know where I lived?" he rambled.

Elena bit her lip.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

Damon snapped out of his daze and stepped aside to let her in.

Elena's mouth fell open at the gorgeousness of this house. It was even more beautiful on the inside, with a grand parlour, a huge living room to her right and a massive staircase in front of her. This certainly wasn't how she imagined a vampire to live!

Damon placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"What's going on, baby?" he whispered.

Elena turned around and looked into his eyes.

"My father knows where you live. That's how I know where you live. I found a secret hiding space of his. He had a complete army of weapons against vampires. And a map, with your house encircled. He had written down that he was coming here to kill you tomorrow," she told him.

Damon took in the information and thought about it for a second.

"Damon, you have to leave this place! Just until it's safe and people think you are gone," Elena begged.

Damon shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you." He stepped closer to her and put his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head.

"Whatever war we are facing here, we face this together. I can't leave you. I love you," Damon confessed.

Elena's head snapped up at this. Her heart started pounding as she looked into his gorgeous cerulean eyes.

He loved her?

Damon started stroking her cheek, palming it as he repeated his words in awe.

"I love you, Elena."

Elena's face erupted into a beautiful grin. She kissed his lips for a second before requiting what he just said.

"I love you too."

Damon leaned forward to kiss her again, as a menacing voice resounded from somewhere behind them.

"Well, isn't this nice and cosy!"

Elena frowned as she realised the voice sounded an awful lot like her own. She felt Damon tense in her arms, so she pulled away from him and slowly turned around.

What she saw then, baffled her to her core. Her eyes almost fell out of her sockets at the sight in front of her.

Before her, stood a woman with long, brown tresses, just like her own. She had brown eyes, just like her own. Her face… Her face looked exactly the same.

Her heart dropped when she realised she knew exactly who this was.

"Katherine," she whispered….

**Finally, an update! I just needed some time to think about where I wanted to take this story to keep things exciting. Since all the letters have been read and the BLEEP has hit the fan about Elena's father, I needed to come up with something new. I hope you like this turn of events. Katherine is here! How will Elena react? Did Damon know that Katherine was still alive? And is the war between Elena's father and Damon still coming? **

**Please hit that review button, and you'll find out soon. Reviews are what keep stories going ;)**

**Sorry, no more updates on my stories till it is the new year. So I am going to wish everyone a happy new year. I will be back in 2012 with an update to Forbidden fruit!**

**X**

**Sandy1983.**

**Follow me for info about the story: /#!/Sandy1983b**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When the Kat's not away..

Elena's heart pounded in her throat as she started up into her own face. Katherine was alive! And looking very snarky.

"You know, I heard I had a doppelganger. She's not that impressive up close. I still have the better hair!" Katherine laughed, and then winked at Damon.

"I can see how you would go for her, though. She's a total knock off from me. And we all know how in love with me you were. But she'll never be the real deal, though," Katherine taunted them.

She walked over to where Damon stood and trailed her index finger over his chest. Damon clenched his jaws.

Elena frowned. Had Damon known that Katherine was still alive? He sure wasn't saying anything right now!

Elena's stomach lurched as she watched Katherine lean in closer to him, her lips just an inch away from his.

"Forget this nobody, Damon. Come with me. From what I heard, it's not safe here," the wretch whispered.

"We could have it all. We could live as gods, feeding and not caring about anybody else. It's what you always wanted, remember? You wanted a life with me. Well, here I am. Come and get me."

Elena's hands were shaking. Just as she stepped forward to rip the bitch off of her man, Damon pushed her back.

"No!" he said sternly.

Katherine raised her eyebrows.

"No?"

Damon stepped away from her and walked over towards Elena. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"I have found the one I want to be with. For years I thought you were dead. I mourned you. And now you just waltz back in here and expect me to up and leave with you? I don't think so!"

Elena wanted to applaud Damon. Good for him, standing up for himself!

Katherine squinted her eyes at them. She pursed her lips, obviously thinking something over.

"I could make things very difficult for you. I am already making things difficult for you. Who do you think was the one that bit that person at the Lockwood party? Hm? That was me! They know that you're here Damon. The council is on high awareness when it comes to you. So me biting people will only help them hate you more. They all think it's you!"

Katherine grinned at them, very proud of herself.

"And of course, hanging out with the daughter of one of the heads of said council isn't doing you any favours, Damon. What do you think dear old Dad is going to do when he finds out you're fucking his daughter? You got yourself in some deep shit here, Damon. I'm the only one that can help you get out."

Elena shook her head at Katherine's words. She couldn't believe that someone that looked so much like her, could be so cold.

"I can undo all the damage here. I could pose as Elena, get close to them, help them off the vervain and compel everyone to forget. But then you have to do as I say."

Elena felt her blood run cold at that. Do what Katherine said? What exactly would that entail?

Damon grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her along, ready to go outside.

"Thanks, but no thanks," he said as they passed Katherine.

Damon reached for the handle on the front door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Katherine hissed.

They both froze at her icy voice.

"Like I said, I could make things very difficult for you. You see, I was also the one that anonymously told the council where to find you, Damon. I could easily do something like that again. I always know where you are. The council will kill you. And I would happily help them."

Damon and Elena slowly turned around.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena squeaked.

Katherine gave her an evil smile.

"Leverage," was her only answer.

But Damon all of a sudden knew what Katherine was trying here.

"You need something. And you're dangling this over our heads to have us go and get it for you," he growled.

Katherine clapped her hands together, applauding him for figuring it out.

"Well done, Damon! I always knew you were the smart one! Okay, listen up. I hid something in your house, Elena. Years ago, when I was dating the Salvatore boys and living with them, I found a secret room. No one knew of it. Not even the Salvatore's," she explained.

Damon shook his head, confused.

"What secret room?"

Elena thought of something.

"Do you mean that secret space behind the bookcase? In the reading room?" she asked.

Katherine shook her head.

"Of course not. Everyone knew of that one. What I hid was really important to me. So I had to make sure no one would find it."

Elena couldn't think of any other place in the house that would have a secret room. Where could it possibly be?

Katherine walked over towards Elena and looked her in the eye.

"I want you to go back to your house, Elena. I want you to go towards the basement and go towards the back of it. The walls overlap each other there and then turn into a passage way. Follow that passage way, and it will lead you to the secret room. What I hid, was a book. A really important one. There are a couple of bricks loose on the right side of the room. The book is behind there," Katherine told her.

Elena sighed and nodded. If that was the only thing Katherine wanted, she would do it.

"I'll go with you," Damon said.

But Elena shook her head.

"My father is at home right now. If he would spot you.."

Damon touched Elena's chin with his thumb and forefinger and turned her head to look at him.

"I can be quiet," he said.

But Elena stood her ground.

"I am safe in that house, Damon. My father would never do anything to hurt me. You, on the other hand, he would stake on the spot."

Damon sighed and relented.

"Okay, but at least let me escort you back towards your house. You came here alone, walked through the woods in the dark. That's not safe. I could use my vampire speed and have you home in seconds. I'll turn around as soon as you make it inside," he offered.

Damon was right. Going through the woods alone.. Bad idea. So she nodded.

Katherine clapped her hands in glee.

"Well that's settled then. You go get my book. Don't bother bringing it to me. I'll know where to find you."

With those words, she walked out the front door. But Damon stopped her one last time.

"Why did you fake your death, Katherine?" he wanted to know.

Katherine's face fell for a moment. It was obviously a sore subject.

"I was running from something, Damon. Everyone is always running from something in this town. Like I said, it's not safe here. Get out while you can," she warned.

With that she disappeared…

Damon managed to get Elena home in no time. He dropped her off at the side of her house, so no one would spot them.

"Be careful," he said.

He kissed her softly on the lips. Elena closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. When she opened them, Damon was gone.

Elena grinned.

"Stealthy boyfriend," she said amused to herself.

Okay, time for some action!

She snuck back into the house, careful not to be spotted. It was dark and deserted inside. Her father must have already gone to bed.

Well, that made things a whole lot easier for her.

She crept towards the door that lead to the basement. Shivers went up her spine as she stared down into the black hole. There was a reason she never went down here. It was dark, dank and creepy!

Behind the door, there was a stairs leading down to a lower level. That's where the overlapping walls had to be. But Elena couldn't really see. It was so dark down there.

She straightened her shoulders, grabbed hold of the banister and slowly walked down.

Her eyes adjusted to the pitch black, and she began to see more shapes. The walls of the room came into view.

Wasn't there a light down here? If there was, she didn't know where to find it. She didn't know a single thing about this place.

She reached the bottom of the stairs, her heart pounding against her ribcage.

This basement scared the crap out of her! It was so dark, that her mind was beginning to play tricks on her. She kept thinking someone was down here. She thought she heard footsteps. But when she turned around, nothing was there.

O hell! Why was she doing this again? Right, to send the bitch packing!

Elena ignored her fears and walked towards the back of the basement, where the overlapping walls had to be.

She touched the wall with her fingertips, searching for that opening.

There was a shuffling behind her and she jumped a little. Where there mice down here? O, why did Katherine have to hide that book here?

"Stay calm, Elena," she told herself.

She searched the wall again, and then she found it. It was a tiny opening. She barely managed to squeeze herself through it. How the heck had Katherine found this?

She was right, though. There was a passage way ahead of her. A dark and eerie passage way. Why exactly hadn't she wanted Damon to come along for this? This journey was beginning to freak her out.

Crap! She missed her life in Atlanta. She missed the days, where she was blissfully ignorant about the things that went bump in the night. Her life had changed too much in the past months.

Not that she was complaining. In Atlanta, she didn't know about Damon..

Carefully. Elena walked the spooky passage way. And right there, at the end of it, was an opening. A room.

_´You're almost done, Elena.´_

She walked into the room. It wasn't anything special. Just a hollow, and empty room with brick walls. And a couple of those bricks had to be loose. Elena wondered what this room had been used for.

Maybe she didn't want to know.

A shudder went through her as she went to the right side of the room, looking for the loose bricks.

Another shuffling could be heard behind her.

Elena flew up and whirled around.

Okay, those weren't mice! There was definitely someone down here!

It just then occurred to her that she was trapped. There was only one way out of here. And that was that narrow passage way.

This had NOT been a smart idea!

Her eyes noticed a figure looming a few feet away from her. And it was coming closer.

A flashlight went on, shining directly in Elena's face. She let out a scream…..

**I am so terribly sorry this took so long! I kind of lost my muse for this story for a while there. But it's back now. So here you have another chap. Let me know what you think in a review.**

**Follow me for info about the story, or just to chat about TVD: /#!/Sandy1983b**


End file.
